Mortal Kombat: Retribution
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: After the death of the last Emperor a new one has risen in Outworld. But not everyone is happy with this new development. Kitana the daughter of Shao Khan has returned to Outworld and she's not alone. With loyal followers she plans to take back her father's throne. Amongst them is Sub Zero of the Lin Kuei. But he is there with his own purpose.
1. Welcome Home

**Welcome home**

Outworld had certainly been an interesting place recently. First the death of Shao Khan and then the return of the Original Emperor the Dragon King Onaga. And now after the death of Onaga a new Emperor has come, Kotal Khan.

Born in Z'Unkaharah to the Osh-Tekk people, Kotal was a young boy when his realhm was invaded and taken over by Shao Khan. Kotal K'etz ruled the Osh-Tekk then. And during Shao Khan's reign and for the brief reign of the Dragon King they served their overlord well. But now things were different.

In the fires and destruction that lay in Onaga's aftermath a new Kahn emerged. Kotal Khan took it upon himself to unite the scattered empire of Outworld and bring peace, something his predecessors never did. And Peace was brought but it was still an Outworld peace.

Kotal Kahn had to deal with rebuilding the Empire from scratch, bringing them all together once more, putting worthy enough people to run the large area of the empire as well as surrounded himself with delegates to hear and know all throughout the realhms. All that along with dealing with plague, famine, and now open rebellion.

Edenia had always been a place of unrest even when Shao Khan took the land, taking it's Queen and Princess as his wife and daughter. And in Outworld's Edenia there were some old faces.

Ermac the warrior of a thousand souls was originally created under the Emperor's orders and was made as his Ultimate Weapon. Reptile was the last Zatteran, a race that had been conquered by Shao Khan. And during his life time Reptile served the man who wiped out his race faithfully.

The two were united under a single goal, the one they'd known all their lives. Serve Shao khan but with him dead they served his next of Kin. Princess or rather Empress Kitana.

This was her home once and is once again. The people remembered her fondly and would shield her against their new ruler even against the grimmest of outcomes. But they had to be cautious, Kotal Khan knew how to deal with anyone who defied his rule and they were dealt with swiftly.

She had gathered her own forces. Made up of her bodyguard and best friend Jade as well as her father's men Ermac and Reptile.

The Empress had been given her own room in one of the castles of Edenia. Those who followed her were also greatly gifted as well. And now with a headquarters they were ready to begin. With her advisors and warriors at her side the next move would be decided.

"Your Highness." Reptile began taking a knee before her." We have brought you this far. Taken you to the safety of Edenia. What would you have of us now?" Kitana glanced around the room. Step one had been completed, the time for action was now.

"For over ten thousand years my father ruled in Outworld." She began." And Outworld grew under his rule. And now a usurper sits on my father's throne. The throne that by all rights belongs to me. And I mean to take it back by whatever means necessary." And no one in the audience seemed to disagree with her.

"The People offer this." Said Ermac stepping up." As a token of their loyalty." Kitana looked down and at Ermac's hands were he showcased a shining necklace. Although it was no mere piece of jewelry to Kitana.

"My Mother's Necklace." She said in awe. It was silver with blue sapphire gems embedded all along it. Sindel wore it on special occasions, like the wedding to her father.

"Allow me Empress." Ermac said. Kitana turned her back to him, moving aside her long black hair with one arm. Ermac moved forward and draped the necklace over her chest as he tied it in place around her neck. When the deed was done Ermac stepped back and Kitana turned around with the new necklace for all too see.

And with the symbol of Edenian royalty around her neck and her claim for the throne her people were 100% behind her.

Standing in the back of the room behind all the others was Sub Zero Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei and Frost his student. They did not cheer along with all the others, instead choosing to stand silently by themselves.

The Lin Kuei were a clan several hundreds of years old founded in Earthrealm. Though their allegiance and goals have always shifted, their primary purpose had always been to themselves. They had no stakes in Kitana's claim to Outworld, they had an entirely separate purpose here. Frost gave a glance up at her Master wondering what could have persuaded him to come here.

After the meeting Sub Zero moved himself out onto the balcony so he could gaze at the wonder that was Edenia. Even though it had become a part of Outworld, it's darkness could never block out it's beauty. Why somebody would trade this for Outworld Sub Zero did not know but it was not his place to question.

"Why so glum friend?" A voice from his right questioned. Sub Zero tilted his scared face to see Ermac standing there." A new age has come, a new power is rising." Ermac continued. "Soon everything will be as it should." He laid a playful but firm hand on the Grandmaster's shoulder.

"And the bloodline of Shao Khan will rule this place." Said a hissing voice from Sub Zero's left. He turned over and saw Reptile standing there.

"And you will be there to see it my friend." Ermac said happily leaning closer to Sub Zero. Their loyalty was understandable, Sub Zero could not question that. They in turn did not question his own, though that wasn't true for everyone.

Meanwhile in the Capital of Outworld, the Palace of the Emperor.

Word had already spread fast about the uprising in the empire, quickly working it's way to the top of the pyramid. And for those who worked directly with the Khan knew this was news not to be pushed aside.

From this report Princess Kitana daughter of Shao Khan had appeared in the Edenia sector with forces at her back. Her motive seemed very clear.

Erron Black was one of the oldest enforcers of the Emperor's, and right now had just heard the news. It had arrived by letter from the Kahn's own father. And that's when Erron Black knew this was not something to be overlooked.

He went to see the Kahn himself. The guards posted along the walls of the palace were not Shoakan or Tarkatan like the previous Emperors. They could be anyone though they gave up personal ambition when they donned the skull helmet, choosing only to follow the Khan's wishes. Black himself didn't care for such practices.

He was almost at the throne room, only a big wooden door stood in his way. The carvings on it and even the knobs were in the shape of skulls, fitting. Black put one hand up and against the door, pushing it open.

"Emperor." The gunslinger said upon entering. Sitting on the throne of Outworld was the Khan himself. His back was straight with both hands on each armrest, a calm expression on his face. But he was not alone. To his left was his other chief enforcer D'Vorah the Kytinn. And to the right looming over all was the earth ninja Tremor.

"What is it Erron?" The Kahn questioned. Black showcased the letter in his gaining the attention and the curiosity of the trio before him. He walked up the steps and handed it off to him.

With one hand Kotal took it with one hand and opened it. His plain white eyes moved over each word but none could guess what he was thinking. And when he was finished he simply rested the letter down at his side.

"What'll we do Emperor?" Black asked.

"My father controls that sector, it falls to him to deal with it." He answered." This issue does not require my attention. Why should I allow myself to get mixed up in that mess when I have my own problems in my very capital?" That wasn't the answer Erron was expecting.

"But Emperor the Princess-"

"The Fallen Princess does not concern me." Kotal said his voice rising slightly. He sank back in his chair and resumed his normal posture." You will tell my father to end this by any means necessary." And that seemed to be his final word on the subject.

"As you command, Emperor." Black responded.


	2. The Uprising

**The Uprising**

The news had come right from the Capital and it was not the news Kotal K'etz liked to hear. It had come to him during breakfast as he enjoyed the feelings of the day's first light.

"Can this be true?" He questioned.

"It is, my Lord." The Messenger replied." War has come."

"Who sides with this Princess?" He questioned.

"Several of her father's henchmen." K'etz could remember a few. He regretted his son not being able to turn all of Shao Khan's supporters." And the Lin Kuei."

"Lin Kuei?" K'etz asked. He knew very little of the assassin clan of Earthrealm other than that. But he knew they were not native to Outworld which made their presence here curious. If left unchecked this situation could spiral out of control and send Outworld back into even more chaos. That was something that could not happen and it has fallen to K'etz to deal with it.

But what's to be done? The Princess was no doubt wise enough to surround herself with loyal followers and fighter no less. Marching it at full force would only leave blood in it's wake. And K'etz wanted to handle this quietly.

"But how?" He mused to himself. This needed to be over as soon as possible. And he thought he knew just how to do it. "Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." K'etz told. The Messenger looked at him confused. But before he had time to question it K'etz pointed a finger at him." Send for Dairou."

For the start of a Rebellion Sub Zero did not think it would begin here. Keeping with Outworld customs he thought it would begin with fire and blood but instead they were all just sitting around.

It had started with the people. They began to rise up and purge anything that was Kotal Khan from their home. Statues, symbols, money anything was cast aside. Now it was only a matter of time before they pushed back.

He always saw the Empress in the company of her bodyguard Jade. And Sub Zero didn't really care for her. If you got within a two foot radius of Kitana she yelled at you. And if you closed that two foot to one foot she would pull out her staff and hit you with it. Strangely enough she reminded him of an old friend.

And for the time being since his services were not needed by the Empress Sub Zero turned to someone who did, Frost. She showed great promise both in her skills as a cryomancer and as a warrior. But she lacked conviction and had an arrogance about her that led to a murderous rage. All she needed was some firm guidance and she may someday be as strong as himself. Otherwise she might become like someone else.

Reptile and Ermac meanwhile were taking their duties more seriously. Together they patrolled the halls of the palace as their Empress commanded.

But there was a strange sense about this night. The lighting, the shadows, even the air seemed strange this night. The normal sounds of nocturnal beasts were surprisingly quiet tonight and that is what made Reptile cautious.

He tilted his head into the air taking in a deep breath.

"What is it?" Ermac questioned." What do you smell?"

"Someone is here." Reptile grumbled. Ermac closed his eyes and began to use his own sense but not keen eyes or sight like Reptile, telepathy. With it Ermac could see everything around him. And with this sense he found the culprit.

"THERE!" He shouted turning to his right and stretching out his arm. His hand glowed green and he surrounded a huge piece of the ceiling with that power. And when he swung his arm down he forced that piece down to the ground.

And there a figure did appear. He had very little hair with most of it styled back behind his ears into a ponytail. He wore green cloth and the little armor he wore looked as if it did not fit him. Most noticeable were the red marks on his forehead. He was Dairou former Sedian guard and assassin.

"Identify yourself!" Ermac commanded. He held up his hand and managed to restrain him by his ankles and wrists. Ermac and Reptile advanced towards him. But despite their menacing appearance their captive made no move.

But then as they were right before him Dairou opened his hand and caused a yellow smoke to cover the area. The smoke startled the two forcing them to move back and when they did Ermac released his hold on the assassin.

Now free Dairou jumped into the air and back onto the rafters of the castle.

"There he goes!" Reptile pointed to Dairou's retreating figure. The assassin was slippery as a seal and disappeared amongst the rafters and beams of the castle.

Reptile and Ermac quickly gave chase. The Saurian jumped in the rafters right after him using his long claws to dig in and climb.

From outside Sub Zero could hear the ruckus. The sound of raised voices and frantic screams.

"Wait here." He commanded Frost. Without another word he left her and went back into the palace.

Dairou continued to jump, dip and duck between the rafters in the hopes of losing his followers. But Reptile was right behind him hissing and drooling acid as he jumped after Dairou. All the while Ermac chased after on foot.

The Assassin planted both feet on the rafter and the bounded off just as Reptile was on him. But the Zatarran had another trick. As Dairou flew through the air Reptile opened his mouth wide and spat out his tongue.

And it lashed out like a whip and caught Dairou by the ankle. Then Reptile swung his head around, his tongue and captive following. And he swung Dairou right into Ermac.

Ermac raised his hands and levitated Dairou in the air. Then turned and slammed him into the wall.

"Stay down!" He commanded as Dairou fell onto his knees. But Dairou did not do as commanded and instead drew a knife from his sleeve and slashed at Ermac's legs. But he easily jumped up and dodging his blade.

Dairou then took off running and by the time Ermac looked up he had already disappeared around the corner. And as Reptile continued his pursuit above Ermac levitated himself and followed on the ground.

Sub Zero entered into the palace at this time. First he looked left and saw nothing but the stone hallway of the palace. And as he turned right he saw something.

In his right eye it was just a blur but in his left he saw a man dash out and around the corner. But before he had anytime to run after him, call for him or even comprehend what had happened somebody else appeared.

"Grandmaster!" Ermac yelled. And when Sub Zero looked right there was Ermac. And he came crashing right into him. Now Sub Zero was laid out on the floor with Ermac on top of him.

"Don't just sit there!" Reptile hissed from above pointing a sharp nail at them." He's getting away." He bounded off and Ermac prepared to do the same.

"Grandmaster!" Ermac said once on his feet." Help us give chase!"

"What?!" Sub Zero questioned rising to his own.

"There's danger afoot!" Ermac roared. And he levitated into the air and followed after Reptile and the Assassin. And following in their footsteps Sub Zero gave chase as well.

Now to Dairou's dismay he had three people chasing him, making his job a lot tougher. He jumped from one rafter to the next as Reptile continued to close in behind him.

Dairou jumped down into the middle of the corridor where he could best be seen. Coming at him from his right were Ermac and Sub Zero while Reptile from above. He waited a few moments as the trio closed in on him.

Then as Reptile lunged from the rafters and Ermac charged forward Dairou once again created a gust of yellow smoke. Sub Zero stepped back as the smoke filled the hall. And when it cleared he saw Reptile and Ermac standing where Dairou had just been, looking around for his whereabouts.

Sub Zero could tell from his own experience that whoever they were dealing with was no novice and no common assassin.

There was only once place he could possibly be now. Sub Zero quickly turned on his heel and began running down the hall. He turned the corner and found just the spot he was looking for, two big wooden doors. The Entrance to the Empresses' room. And of course he could not just push it open and go inside.

"HALT!" Jade commanded and raising a hand to his face." Where are you going Lin Kuei?"

"I must get in there." He replied.

"No one is allowed in the Empress' room without her permission!" Jade yelled.

"She's in danger!"

"There is no danger here. No harm shall come to here while I am on guard." But Sub Zero didn't have time to sit here and debate with here. He had hoped Reptile and Ermac were right behind him but for some reason they were nowhere to be found. So he swung his arm forward catching Jade off guard and knocking her down. Then with his other arm he pushed the door open. And with another step he entered Kitana's room.

Darkness filled the room which didn't help his poor vision, the only light coming in from behind him. But he could at least make out a few things in the darkness.

In front of him was Kitana's bed and he could see the raven hair of the Empress lay in it. So that meant that the shadow he saw hovering over the bed was not Kitana. With a grunt Sub Zero swung his arm forward and shot out a beam of ice.

His cry and the sudden cold caused Kitana to jump up from her bed screeching. And when she looked up the first thing she saw was Dairou standing above her frozen solid with a knife in his hand.

And with the dim light Sub Zero could make Kitana out as he never could before. Normally her face was covered with a veil and her hair up in braids. But she had on no veil and her hair was down.

Sub Zero prepared to advance upon the assassin but suddenly found his own legs taken out from under him. He fell right onto his stomach and was kept there by a heel in his back and a staff on his head.

"I warned you." Jade grunted at him.

"JADE!" Kitana yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes Empress." Jade said removing her heel from Sub Zero's back and running to her Master's side. At that moment both Reptile and Ermac appeared.

"Empress!" Ermac said as he appeared on Sub Zero's right.

"We are here to-" began Reptile.

"GET OUT!" Kitana yelled. The two did not argue and ducked their heads as they backed out of the room. But then they quickly came back to drag Sub Zero back after them.

After the Empress had composed herself they decided to deal with the assassin, who's head was the only unfrozen part of his body. Ermac and Reptile stood behind him while Kitana paced back and forward before him.

"Now Assassin." Kitana questioned." Who sent you?" But Dairou was silent." Jog his memory." Kitana ordered. Ermac stepped up from Dairou's right and punched him in the face. But despite the blood he spat onto the ground he was not fazed." Again." Kitana ordered. Dairou glanced to Ermac so he didn't see Reptile walk over and scratch him across the face.

Sub Zero just stood back the whole time. He'd frozen Dairou in place that was more than enough contribution on his part.

Jade walked forward now and hit Dairou across the face with her staff, knocking out some of his teeth.

"Alright, Alright." He finally let out. Kitana raised her hand, halting another assault.

"Who sent you?" she questioned.

"Kotal K'etz." He answered.

"Just as I thought." Kitana answered. But this was surprisingly good news. If they cared enough to send an assassin to deal with her it meant they took her seriously, that they did not underestimate her. Her Father always taught her not to underestimate her opponents. She glanced between her subordinates." Finish this."

And Sub Zero watched the man's head drop to the floor and his body go to pieces he couldn't help but hear a familiar laughter echo in his mind.

The news had reached Kotal K'etz sooner than expected and it was not the news he wanted to hear.

"Dairou is dead?" He repeated." Very well." He turned and headed for the door." Then I'll jut have to do this myself."


	3. The Final Insult

**The Final Insult**

Murder and Death was as common in Outworld as the sunshine. But the idea of open rebellion of organized war was an entirely separate matter.

When all of Edenia rose up in defiance, Kotal K'etz did as he was instructed and tried to drive the rebels out before they had enough time to grow. The Father of the Khan controlled a sector that included three other realms along with Edenia. So he massed the warriors of from each of those place to help him put down this rebellion.

But even with superior numbers his men were merely cannon fodder. The average soldier was no match against Kitana's warriors. K'etz saw it all from the mountaintop as he looked down to see his hundreds of warriors dead at the hands of Kitana's few dozen.

The trio of Ermac, Reptile and Sub Zero had been given a very specific assignment. They had purged Kotal Khan's forces from here palace several days ago thus starting the rebellion. Since then no doubt the Emperor had heard and kept sending reinforcements to try and take. Not only did the trio have to push them back but also had to gain more ground for her expanding rebellion.

With another swing of his arm Sub Zero cracked his fist against the head of one of Kotal's soldiers, sending him to the ground. And that was the last of fifty. Beside him were Ermac and Reptile with Frost and the Lin Kuei behind them.

"Look!" Reptile pointed." Up there!" Ermac and Reptile followed his finger and they too could see the lone blue skinned warrior with tribal tattoos and a Macuahuitl in his right hand.

"The Emperor himself." Sub Zero said.

"The False Emperor." Ermac pointed to him. He slowly began to levitate off the ground while keeping his eyes on the target. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone, teleporting away from his friends to battle his foe. Ermac was always diligent in his duty.

Ermac reappeared behind K'etz and with one great punch sent him flying off the mountain and crashing into the ground below. But the warrior emerged from the rubble and already saw Ermac standing there waiting for him.

"Prepare yourself false Emperor." Ermac said with raised fists.

"I'm flattered but you are mistaken." Ermac looked confused." I am not the Emperor Kotal Khan. I am of his people and of his blood." K'etz raised his Macuahuitl and pointed it at Ermac." I am his father Kotal K'etz."

"If you side with the usurper, then you'll die like him." And Ermac jumped forward and swung his leg for K'etz head. But the Osh'Tekk was ready this time and raised his arm to block. Then it was his turn to attack and he swung his arm up and tried to punch Ermac. But the man of a thousand souls caught his fist right as both his feet touched down to the ground. Then Ermac swung round on his heels and kicked K'etz in the stomach, sending him flying back.

Sub Zero saw the battle and prepared to jump in but he was stopped by Reptile who laid his clawed hand on Sub Zero's shoulder.

"Battles are fought one on one." He told. And it seemed Sub Zero would have little time to object as another fifty of Kotal Khan's men charged towards them. The two prepared to engage them but were instead beaten to it.

The Empress Kitant as swift as the wind and in colors as blue as the sea appeared before them. In both her hands was a metal fan. And when she swung her arms forward her weapons followed. And they ripped and cut through the air slicing ground, stone and flesh alike. Like a hurricane lifting the soldiers into the air and ripping them apart.

And that amazed Sub Zero.

"Well?" Kitana questioned to them over her shoulder." Are you just going to stand there?"

"No majesty!" Reptile quickly said.

"Well go on." Jade added." Obey your Empress!"

"Yes my Lady!" Reptile responded. Without another word he jumped into action. Without another word he jumped head first into action, surrounding himself with Kotal's Khan's men. And with sharp claws and an even sharper tongue he began battle.

Sub Zero himself was surrounded. From both sides they jumped at him. There might have been a time when he was either too slow or just fast enough to counter them but now that was different. In moves like lightning Sub Zero jumped over and struck the attacker on his left in the face with his elbow. Sending him flying back.

The silver chain around the Grandmaster's neck clinked as it rested against his chest. The Dragon Medallion was always worn by the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, increasing his power a hundred fold. It had been worn by Sub Zero's predecessors and was fought over after his death when the clan went into a rebellion of it's own. And wielding the power himself he could see why. But even the awesome power of the Dragon Medallion couldn't make up for his natural handicap.

He didn't notice the foe coming from his right. Not until he saw the shadow on the ground overlooking his own. Then in one swift move the Grandmaster turned and punched him across the face, sending him down as well.

K'etz raised his fist into the air and prepared to punch Ermac. But Ermac raised his own arm and blocked then with a punch of his own sent Kotal K'etz into the ground, creating a small crater.

But the father of the Khan was not done yet.

"You are strong creature." K'etz admitted with a grunt as he stood back onto one knee. Ermac stood in his place." Shao Khan was careful when he created you." He steadied himself to his full height." You may be more powerful than myself, but your no match for what I have." Ermac prepared himself raising his fist for another bout. He watched Ke'tz raised his Macuahuitl into the air and with one swing pointed it down at him. But nothing happened, he felt no pain on his body or even the slightest bit of discomfort. But then there was a roar that broke out across the land. And all across the battlefield everyone could hear it.

Ermac looked to his left and to his right trying to find the source of it. But he saw nothing in either direction because the creature did not come from the ground but the sky. Up in the sky were two silhouettes of two giant creatures will scaled skin and large wings. Kotal Khan had Dragons.

They swooped down with great big wings, shinning bodies and flickering eyes. And most important of all the fires in their bellies. With one great breath the two Dragons reigned fire down from above, scorching the earth beneath them.

Ermac himself jumped into action teleporting behind the master to grab it by it's tail. Then he planted his feet onto the ground and grounded the beast. With all his strength he was able to hold it in place despite its protest flapping. But then with one great swing of it's tail the dragon managed to loss Ermac, sending him flying into a nearby building.

"Ermac!" Reptile called. The Dragons continued to circle around the sky and breath their firery rampage.

As the fire came right towards them Sub Zero looked over to see Kitana just standing there. Reptile was a further distance away so it fell to the Grandmaster to do something. He jumped over and stood beside her. Then when the fire came down he raised his hands up and shot a blast of ice from his hands. Ice and fire were naturally enemies but whatever Sub Zero had tried to freeze before had frozen.

He created a layer of ice between the Empress, himself and the fire. She all the time standing there and watching him. The fire past over as briefly as it came but it melted Sub Zero's small shield into water, causing a miniature waterfall to fall down on the two it was supposed to protect.

But while the water did not bother the Grandmaster when he stood back up he saw the irritated face of the Empress staring at him, her hair dripping past her shoulders.

"Empress." Jade said as she and Reptile appeared beside her.

"Are you alright?" Reptile questioned. Jade said nothing more and quickly began to straighten out Kitana's damp hair.

"I'm fine!" Kitana said waving them both off. Her eyes now turned to the sky." Just get rid of those!" She pointed with her fans.

"Yes majesty." Reptile and Jade said without question and they went about their duty. Sub Zero however was much slower to react and continued to stand by the Empress' side. She tilted her head and looked back at him.

"I just gave you a command." She said." Get moving Lin Kuei." And Sub Zero did not argue with her, he turned and ran right into battle. And soon he was joined by another.

"I am with you Master." Frost said to him. Sub Zero just nodded his acknowledgement. He brought himself to a halt and she did the same as one of the Dragons flew overhead.

It flew over them sending fire down below onto the buildings and the people in it.

"Let it burn!" K'etz called." Let Edenia burn!" The smoke began to rise all around him.

"Frost!" Sub Zero said." Put out those fires." He pointed to the building." Save those people!"

"But Master the beast it-"

"The People first Frost!" He yelled as he turned and ran towards the fire. Then with a wave of his hand he began to put out the fire. And Frost not one to disobey soon joined her master's side. Then when the fire had died Sub Zero burst into the building to help the people trapped amongst the rubble. And using his improved strength from the Dragon Medallion easily lifted the entire roof of the building." Go on." He assured them." Get out." Though frightened and hurt the people did as they were told.

But in this moment of weakness the Fire Breathing Beast came upon them once more. Sub Zero turned to see the monster coming at them and Frost rushing out to meet it.

"No, Frost, NO!" he commanded. And putting both her hands forward Frost shot a beam of ice just like her master had. She shot the blast straight forward like a spear hoping to pierce it right between the eyes. But when the Dragon opened it's mouth the simple heat from it's mouth melted her pitiful attack, then came the real fire.

Sub Zero quickly lifted the roof over his head and tossed it into the air. With his hand now free he pointed them out and shot his own ice, this time making a wall to protect his student. Frost stood there as the ice wall appeared before her and the fire stop before it, unable to melt it.

In her confusion and dilution she though it must have been herself able to create the ice without a thought. But when she saw her Master flying overhead she knew otherwise.

Sub Zero flew over her head and landed a punch directly between the eyes of the dragon. And that punch was like something of equal size smacking right into it. The head of the Dragon went into the ground as it's body shot out in the other direction.

Reptile was in a similar position, inside the Dragon's mouth and holding it open as it flew in the air. While the dragon might not have been able to crush Reptile between it's jaws it decided instead to char him. But the fire did no better than his teeth did. And the Reptile decided to answer with a similar attack.

He opened his mouth wide and spat acid down the Dragon's throat and into it's body. And this was effective as the dragon cried out in pain and came crashing down into the ground.

Sub Zero watched as Dragon's flesh began to melt from it's bones until it came crashing down to the ground. And then only Reptile walked away unharmed.

Over his shoulder Sub Zero watched the dragon he'd punched fly off into the sky.

But Reptile had been too busy with the dragon so he was completely unaware as to what was coming towards him from behind. Kotal K'etz had used this distraction well and was launching his surprise attack on Reptile. He was in the air and coming down with his Macuahuitl.

Saving the Empress was his duty but Reptile was his friend, he had to do something. K'etz continued to come down swinging his weapon but when it came crashing down it didn't cut through Reptile's skin but broke into splinters against Sub Zero's left arm.

Reptile turned around to view it with shock just like K'etz as he came down onto the ground. And as he did Sub Zero swung forward with his right arm and landed an open palm on his chest. Within a moment the Osh-tekk froze the same as Dairou.

Sub Zero pulled his hand back as K'etz stood there like a frozen statue.

"Thank you Grandmaster." Reptile said getting to one knee." I owe you a debt."

"Don't worry about it." Sub Zero quickly answered. The two titled their heads to see movement amongst nearby rubble. They watched as rocks lifted up and floated before the ground and Ermac walked out from amongst them.

"Have I missed the battle?" he questioned.

"You have." Reptile said standing to his feet." The Grandmaster slew the warrior Kotal K'etz." Ermac looked to the ground to see it to be true.

"Well done Grandmaster." Ermac complimented. " He was an enemy to our cause, you have done well by finishing him."

"He is not dead." Sub Zero told." Only frozen in place." That had been the case, Kotal K'etz still lived. But with a swing of her staff Jade smashed through the stone and killed K'etz for real. Sub Zero stood back with his eyes wide open. It had been a long time since he'd seen someone reduced to pieces by that move. It was not what he had used it for.

"Do not celebrate just yet." Kitana said as she appeared among them.

"Yes Empress." Ermac said with a nod.

"The war is not over yet." Kitana reminded them." It has only just begun."

Sub Zero couldn't image what this was all about. After the battle Sub Zero had sought to find peace during his meditation. Until he was interrupted by Jade.

"The Empress Demands your presence." She said. And that was all she said. Not why his presence was requested, what it could all be about, just that he had been summoned.

So he stood before the Empress in her temporary throne. Her bodyguard Jade to her left a bowl of fruit sitting to her right.

"Grand Master." She waved him forward. There was a pious air of authority in her voice as she called him. The Leader of the Lin Kuei said nothing and kept his arms to his side and when he deemed he was close enough to her he stopped. Stopped and waited for her to speak.

The Empress reached over and plucked a pear from the fruit bowl. Though she did not bite into it and stead began rolling it between her fingers.

"Tell me Lin Kuei." Kitana said." Why are you here?" The Grandmaster gave her a sideways glance.

"I've pledge the service of myself and my clan to your cause."

"Indeed you have." She replied right as he finished." But the reasoning behind that is still unclear to me. I did not seek you out nor intended too, instead you came to me."

"That's right." Sub Zero said.

"Do not interrupt the Empress." Jade said from Kitana's side.

"Calm yourself Jade." Kitana said with a wave of her hand putting Jade back in her place. Then she turned and gave Sub Zero her full attention." Now answer me Lin Kuei." It was his time to speak and whether he liked it or not he had to say something, so why not the truth?

"My brother served your father." He said. Kitana raised a curious eyebrow at him. " He had been assigned to do so the former Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. He swore a vow to protect and serve your family and I'm ashamed to say he failed."

"That is putting it mildly." Kitana said. Sub Zero held his tongue though his shifting brow might have given off his anger.

"He swore a vow to you and he failed." He continued." My purpose here is to fulfill the vow he made. Thus restoring both the honor of my brother and my clan."

"How noble of you." Kitana said with her nails strumming along the edges of her chair. She could vaguely remember the Elder Sub Zero from all those years ago. Truth be told she had little contact with him but she remembered his cold personality and his talent for violence." Yes, Yes I remember your brother. Though admittedly I have few fond memories of him."

"So do I." Sub Zero said. He waited a moment and watched Kitana's face turn at him in confusion." If that's all Empress." Without another word he turned and walked away.

Theft was as old as existence itself. Even in ancient times it was done. And even in Ancient times it was crime and now in his new age Kotal Khan would have none of it.

The Emperor stood on the stage sharing it with only one other person, the criminal himself. He was bound by his hands and feet, forced onto his knees with his head over a block. At the end of the three steps was D'vorah along with Twenty of the Emperor's personal guards. Erron Black was the closest to the crowd and the first line of defense. He kept his hands open and ready. In the Khan's right hand was a Macuahuitl in his right hand.

"People!" He called as he raised his weapon in the air. And when the Emperor spoke the crowd listened." This is the beginning of a new age!" As the Emperor spoke Black continued to watch the crowd. Every shift of movement he noticed and hint of fear he saw. Kotal knew how to get their attention with fear and it was working beautifully. But something else became clearer to him amongst the crowd. The people quickly began to shift and move aside. The reason why was the walking mountain Tremor.

But the calm demeanor that normally showed in the brute's eyes was not there instead there seemed to be worry. He stopped when he came before the cowboy then leaned down an whispered the harsh truth into his ear. Black then turned around to see the Emperor just about to finish his speech.

"For the crime of theft!" He roared." I sentence you" He gripped his weapon with both hands." To DEATH!" And with one great swing he took the criminals head off. Blood spat out covering the stage, the ground and the Emperor's feet. The Head bounced like a ball and rolled off into the crowd.

Kotal then bent over to cover his hand in the red liquid and smeared it on his face.

"Be warned!" He called to the crowd holding his blood covered Macuahuitl into the sky." All you who violate my laws will be punished! So says Kotal Khan!"

"Steering speech Emperor." D'Vorah said as he descended the steps tossing his Macuahuitl aside to the first guard who would take it." The People will be wise to heed you." The blood had already begin to vanish and seep into his skin.

"Emperor." Erron Black spoke up. Everyone turned now to face the cowboy with Tremor at his back.

"Speak." Kotal commanded with a wave. But naturally it was hard for one to find their tongue in this situation. It was one of those situations where it was better to see than to say.

Kotal was brought back to his palace and there he was for himself the corpse of Kotal K'etz. Though the body was not full, in pieces. But preserved and placed together as best they could.

"Father." He said as he slumped down to his knees and laid a hand on his chest. Kotal K'etz had ruled the Osh-Tekk for hundreds of years. And now when they'd reached the highest point, seen his own son as ruler of all of Outworld he was murdered in the line of duty.

"Who did this?" D'Vorah looked to Tremor expecting him to answer but the ninja instead looked to Erron Black. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"The survivors say it was the Princess' minions." He answered." The Cyromancer."

The blood on K'etz body was still wet and the Khan picked his palm up to view it. There it was a blood covered palm. And blood it one thing that gave the Osh-Tekk their power.

"I grow weary of this." He said rising back to his feet, the blood dripping from his hand." If the false Queen wants a war, then I shale giver her one…in Mortal Kombat!"


	4. Mortal Kombat

**Mortal Kombat**

The word did not reach Kitana by mail or rumor but by the mouth of Kotal Khan's own soldier, none other than Erron Black.

Sub Zero had seen him approach from the balcony. A lone rider on a horse. An old, worn out poncho draped over his body and hat hung low to protect him from the elements. As he approached the gates he held his empty hands up in a peaceful manner. Then as he spoke his case he claimed himself as a peaceful messenger and would only deliver the message to the Princess as he called her.

Now he stood before Kitana on her throne. Ermac and Reptile standing beside him in cause he made any wrong moves. The entire population of Edenia tried to fit into the small lounge area. And Sub Zero along with his Lin Kuei stood on the outer ring of the crowd.

"Princess Kitana." He said to her." I've been sent here on behalf of Kotal Khan to deliver his terms."

"This is the Ruler of Outworld." Jade alerted him." You should kneel before her."

"I'm already in service to Emperor Kotal Khan." Black replied. Jade's eyes squinted and she looked as if she'd be prepared to say something else. But Kitana stopped her.

"Speak your terms." She said.

"The Emperor has acknowledged your presence." Black said." And he is willing to solve this as civilized as possible. In the Outworld way."

"Mortal Kombat" Kitana said. Sub Zero stiffened up at the back of the room. The very same Tournament his brother lost his life in and during the previous Tournament no less. It seemed he would be following his brother more than he thought.

Erron Black nodded." And what will be your answer?" But Kitana was silent.

"Send his Head back to his false Leader, Empresses." Reptile advised." Show him and all who side with him the fault of allegiance." Ermac and Reptile moved closer to Erron Black ready to do as their Empress commanded. And there was little Black's weapons could do to stop them if he tried. However luck appeared to be on his side.

"Hold on a minute." Everyone turned now and watched as Sub Zero made his way to the center of the room.

"Grandmaster." Kitana said." What do you have to say?"

"He's come here under a white flag to discuss his conditions." He pointed to Black." No matter what his allegiance you cannot kill him for it. Not now anyway, not here."

"Then what would you suggest?" Kitana answered with annoyance in her voice.

"Send him back to his Master with your terms. That is the reason he came here in the first place." Kitana sat silently in her place, perhaps musing the thought over.

"Very well." She answered turning to face Erron Black." Here are my terms."

And Black left shortly after returning to Kotal Khan with the news that their terms had been met and Mortal Kombat would begin.

The next morning Kitana prepared to head out to the Palace of Outworld. She would take with her, her most seasoned and loyal combatants. But not everyone would be coming along.

"Empress." Jade said." Let me come with you. I should be at your side to protect you at all times."

"I wish could be Jade. But I leave you behind to rule in my place. To continue the fight should the worst happen to me." Jade's emerald green eyes flickered but she nodded her understanding.

Sub Zero stood with his own pupil Frost and observed the empress and her bodyguard.

"Frost." He said to her." I leave you behind as well."

"What?!" she shrieked." Grandmaster you cannot mean it-"

"I do mean it." He replied." You will stay here and lead the Lin Kuei until I return. With any luck we will secure the Empress' throne in this tournament within only a few days' time." Frost was baffled to say the least. She longed for battle and to prove herself in the eyes of her master. But until his return she was acting Grandmaster, she had the power.

"Very well." She said. With nothing more to say Sub Zero turned away from her and turned to Kitana.

"Empress. "He said." Shall we be going?" She herself turned around to see her combatants. Only three. Sub Zero, Ermac and Reptile. Seasoned warrior and participants in the tournament. They knew what was expected of them.

"Let's go." She said as she led the way.

It was a three day journey from the Edenian district to the Capital. And the whole time Kitana was in constant fear that they were being led into a trap and would be sent upon by Kotal's men at any point.

So when the moved Reptile was on point, sniffing out threats. Kitana was after him with Ermac behind her for support. And bringing up the rear was the Grand Master.

The journey was mostly silent except for a command from Kitana an obedient responses from Reptile and Ermac. Sub Zero simple kept his head down and did as he was told. But for Sub Zero they were simply traveling to another battleground. To Kitana it was something else entirely. They traveled during the day and rested when the sun went down.

And on the morning of the third Sub Zero awoke to a frenzy. Ermac and Reptile stood over him, darting their heads left and right looking about the camp.

"What is it?" The Grand Master questioned getting up." What's the matter?"

"The Empress is gone." Reptile said. Looking around Sub Zero noticed her absence for the first time." Empress!" He called into the distance.

"Empress!" Ermac added. Sub Zero continued to scan the area, looking for any sign of her.

But little did they know was that Kitana was in fact nearby and completely alright. She was on a hill side nearby and on the top of she could see everything. And down below was something she hadn't seen in a long time.

The Capital of the Empire, the Palace of Outworld, home. Her entire road had led her here, back to her birthright. She could heard the faint voices calling for her in the distance but she paid them little attention. She was too focused on the Palace and the memories that came with it.

All at once the memories came rushing back to her. Her father, her mother, even her half-sister brought back feelings she almost forgot.

"Empress!" a closer voice called to her. She looked over her shoulder to see Sub Zero standing there." Are you alright?" Within a moment Ermac and Reptile arrived.

"Fine." She said turning from them and towards the palace." Just fine."

Even after they passed under the gates and into the Palace Kitana was unnaturally silent. The memories of ten thousand years came flooding back to her with each step.

Sub Zero observed her in silence but at her sagging shoulders and lowered head he ventured towards her.

"Empress?" Sub Zero questioned." Are you alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder. The sudden contact caused her to shoot up. And the first thing she did was put her hand over his and move it aside.

"Do not presume to touch me Lin Kuei unless I command you too." She said in a voice stricter than usual. Her eyes burned with rage as she turned to face him." Come, we have an event to attend." Sub Zero said nothing and instead watched her go with Ermac and Reptile walking behind her as commanded. He himself was starting to wonder if all this was worth it.

His own brother had come through these halls and they were the last thing he ever saw.

"Sub Zero." Ermac called to him." Are you coming?" Sub Zero said nothing but moved to catch up with them.

And as they entered the Throne Room for the first time he saw for the first time the Emperor Kotal Khan. His body completely exposed except for the leather belt and headdress about his neck. Erron Black was easily recognizable as was Kintaro who once served as a Shokan warrior for Shao Khan. Kitana grimaced at the sight of the traitor. Others present could at least be identified by their origin. Shaolin Monks, Sedian Guards. But the yellow bug woman nor the man shaped mountain were unknown to them.

There were others in the room as well though Sub Zero didn't know if they were friend or foe. His natural guess was foe. They were only four of the fifty in the room.

But the Emperor seemed to know them. He sat straighter in his chair and a smile curved on his lips as he saw Kitana walking into the room. And since she was his reasoning for this Tournament that meant it could begin.

He rose from his chair and to his full height.

"Kombatants." He began." Warriors from across all the realhms have been gathered. Some are here with a purpose, others were brought here by chance." He spread his arms out motioning to the crowd." This tournament will decide once and for all who truly rules in Outworld. And if you advance through the ranks you will face the final challenge. Me." His eyes fell on Kitana who no doubt he would face in that final battle." But before we begin with the violence we must offer proper tribute for the battles ahead." He turned his back to the crowd and waved to his guards. And nothing could have prepared them for what would come next.

Kitana watched as they brought none other than Jade into the room.

"No!" she yelled." Release her!" she commanded.

But as Ermac and Reptile lunged forward they were blocked by Kotal's own forces Erron Black, D'Vorah and Tremor. The Tournament hadn't even begun and already it was being turned upside down.

"The tribute cannot be interrupted." Kotal told them. Despite Jade's protest she was marched forward towards the Emperor." Lay her down." He commanded. A table was brought out and placed before him and Jade was laid on it and bound to it.

"This is not part of the Tournament!" Kitana said." My father never-"

"This is **MY** Tournament." He stressed the word 'My'." I can do as I please." Without another word he plunged his knife down and into Jade's chest causing her to cry out in agonizing pain. There was no doubt Kotal was making it more painful that it had too. He then slashed his knife across her stomach before plunging his hand wrist deep into her chest.

Then after a few moments with one great pull he yanked his arm free holding Jade's still beating heart in his hand. And with one flex of his hands he popped it like a balloon forcing the blood to pour down his harm and splattered onto his face.

It had all been over in a few seconds. And all Kitana could do was sit there and watched as her friend was murdered in front of her eyes.

Kotal Khan dropped what was left of the heart onto the ground as he returned to his throne.

"False Empress." He said as he sat back down." Put forth your first combatant and we will see how well they fare." Kitana was in a boiling rage, this first fight would be for Jade.

"I will fight first." She told stepping forward." Send me whomever you dare. Unless you are not afraid to fight me yourself." She drew her fan blades.

"Emperor." D'Vorah said getting his attention." Give this one the honor and the privilege of ending this rebellion." But before Kotal could oblige her another spoke up.

"Great Emperor." A man clad in full armor said on his knees before him." Allow me."

"Very well Seidan." Kotal said." You have my permission." With a nod the Seidan turned and showed himself to Kitana.

He wore heavy black armor with two flags sticking out of his back. His hair was snow white and his eyes were the same color. As he descended down from the Emperor's side he drew a Naginata from his back. He held it with both hands and held it towards her, ready for battle.

"I hold no personal grudge against you." He told. "I only do what I must for the sake of Order." To Hotaru all that mattered was order in the Universe. It did not matter how that order came about so long as it is there. And Kitana's uprising disturbs that order.

"The First Match of Mortal Kombat." Kotal announced." Kitana versus Hotaru. Begin!"

Hotaru made the first move and lunged at Kitana, jabbing his Naginata at her. But Kitana swung her arm and her right fan out knocking the weapon away. But Hotaru continued his attack and jabbed once more. But this time Kitana swung down with her left and blocked the blade with an open fan.

"Move, move." Sub Zero commented as he watched her fight. This was noticed by Ermac standing beside him." She needs to get out of his range."

"Do not be so glum, cold friend." Ermac advised." You will see, she is the Emperor's daughter."

Now Kitana attacked, advancing forward and trying to elbow Hotaru in the head. But he put up his armored arm to block, stopping Kitana in her tracks. Then he swung his weapon forward managing to knock her in the side with the pole of his weapon.

The hit knocked Kitana off her feet. But as Hotaru lunged forward with a full in slash Kitana jumped back into the air, flipping back and landing on her feet.

Hotaru now took a different stance. He set his weapon aside in one hand and then opened his other at Kitana. And then as he took a step forward he blasted a fireball at her.

But Kitana stood her ground. She opened both her fans and with a swing of her arms shot a gust of air to cancel the fireball out. Then with a second swing she sent another air blast at Hotaru.

This time the Sedian was forced to move jumping out of the way of the slicing air. He jumped aside as the air went forward slicing through the stone where he once stood.

Hotaru fell to one knee and when he looked up there was Kitana. She swung her knee forward and hit him directly in the face. Hotaru used the force of being knocked back to roll and jump back to his feet.

Once his two feet were back on the earth once more he prepared himself as Kitana charged. She swung her left arm forward only for Hotaru to block with his own. Then she quickly swung with her right only to be blocked once more. Hotaru stepped forward now trying to drive his armored elbow into her face. But Kitana ducked her head out of the way. Then she put both her arms around Hotaru's outstretched one, stuck her hip into him and tossed him up and over her shoulders.

He slammed onto the ground but managed to quickly get back to his feet. But now the two just stood there watching intently and waiting to see who would make the first move.

Kitana raised her hands and her fans which had been lying dormant on the ground took life and flew back to her. As he saw her arm herself Hotaru did the same.

Kitana swung her left arm forward and sent her fan flying. The blue fan glittering with light as it flew through the air. But that made it easy to see coming and Hotaru quickly prepared himself. When the fan got close enough he swung up his Naginata and knocked the fan aside. But just after he knocked the first away the second came at him and he was unprepared for it.

The fan was not open but instead closed allowing it to fly through the air almost unseen. Knowing this Kitana had thrown the first as a distraction allowing for the second to make contact. And it did, right between Hotaru's eyes.

Kitana stood back and with a gesture the fan opened and flew down splitting Hotaru into two pieces.

Kitana held out both her hands causing both her blades to fly back to her hands. Kotal Khan sank back in his chair running his hand across his chin. This was the second time a Sedian had failed him. He would have to re-think their usefulness in the future.

"Winner." He announced" Kitana." The Princess sheathed her fans, the blood splattering from them and onto the floor. Then she turned and walked back to the safety of her own warriors.

Sub Zero watched as the fresh blood dripped from Kitana's fans and fell onto the floor. Nearby was the recently deceased Hotaru, another gruesome dead. Ermac and Reptile didn't seem to take no notice of the brutality.

"Who's next?" Kitana demanded. But Kotal was not quick to answer.

He glanced out the window Kotal Khan could see the sun setting behind the mountains. The Sunlight had gone and the night was closing in. And the glare from Kitana's eyes made him think she would challenge him next.

"Kombat is concluded for today." He said rising from his chair and putting a hand into the air." Let the khampions of tonight enjoy their victory." His eyes shifted to Kitana and her warriors." Kombat will resume tomorrow at dawn's first light." Without another word he turned and left followed by Tremor.

On his way out he pointed to the blood and bodies on the floor and spoke something to Erron Black about it.

Sub Zero looked to the ground, watching as the body of Hotaru was taken away and to be discarded. Maybe they would be returned home to be buried with honor or maybe they would be feed to some beast. Of that Sub Zero could not tell. But he could remember never seeing his brother's body after he'd left for the tournament.

"Lin Kuei." Kitana called pulling him from his memories of the past. He looked up to see her walk by him and head out into the hallway." Follow me." He turned and did as he was commanded, following her out for as long as she moved. Until at last she came to a balcony overlooking the Palace grounds.

She did not speak for a long time, but he could understand that. She had lost a valuable person today, a dear friend. He of all people could share that grief.

"My condolences Empress." He said standing several feet behind her." For your friend."

"Jade." Kitana said not turning to him." Her name was Jade." He only nodded choosing silence as the best answer." She was the closest thing to a sister I ever had." A pain Sub Zero could understand. Perhaps that would help her to know he in fact shared her feelings, it might calm her down and help her feel better. But before he could offer comfort she spoke again." Your Lin Kuei stayed back to protect her."

"So they were."

"They failed."

"And are most likely dead." He concluded.

"You have failed me Lin Kuei." She said resting her hands on the nearby railing.

"That is not my intent Empress." He replied.

"You have let me down before." She said turning now and facing him." Do not do it a second time." And for a second time he choose silence as his answer." Leave me." She hissed. He did nothing more and left her as commanded.

"This might be a more difficult problem than I originally thought." Kotal Khan said. His back was to the room, his arms a crossed behind him as his eyes looked out the window." We would have been better off killing this rebellion in its crib." He turned and began walking across the room. Perhaps if he had dealt with this personally he could have saved his father from his fate.

"No use fretting about it now." said Erron Black. The gunslinger was laid across a chair legs crossed and resting over the armrest, while he twirled his revolver in one hand." What's done is done." Tremor was close by standing over the table and the fresh fruit upon it. His hand hovered over one fruit before going to another and skipping over it for another. But just as he seemed to decide on his fruit of choice a pear, Erron Black set his pistol aside and snatched the fruit from him. Pulling the pear from him and his knife from his pocket. Then he began peeling off the skin. Kotal Khan had now crossed the room and was standing on the opposite side.

"I foresee much bloodshed from the upcoming battles." He said.

"There are other competitors who fight for neither Kitana or you." Black said as he continued to peel." No doubt they'll want their chance at glory. Let them pick our enemies off. How knows?" He said as he continued to shave the skin off the pear." We may not even have to fight at all." The pear was finally peeled and ready to be eaten. Erron prepared to remove his mask and take a bite but Kotal reached out his hand and plucked it from him.

"Perhaps you are right Erron." He said." We will wait and see." He took a bite of the pear.

Sub Zero had done as the Empress had commanded and left her. Out of her presence he sought the company of the only two he could relate to in this place. Ermac and Reptile. He found them close by.

Like Kitana it had been some time since they had been to this palace that had once been their home. Perhaps seeing it all once more had brought back fond memories.

"Your Empress leaves much to be desired." Sub Zero told.

"Do not judge to harshly Grandmaster." Reptile said with an exposed hand to him." You have not seen her full character."

"If there is more." Sub Zero said." She will not show it to me, nor do I expect her to." He had seen enough from the brutality of Kitana's actions to judge her. She reminded Sub Zero of someone he knew, and that was not a good thing. But Ermac and Reptile's attachment confused Sub Zero." Why is it you choose to look over her flaws?" He asked.

"The Emperor's magic put life into me." Ermac told bearing both his fists." I will repay that debt by seeing his child sit on the throne of Outworld, just as he had done."

"And you?" Sub Zero questioned to Reptile. The Zatarean strummed his nails along his knee.

"I too have a debt to pay." He nodded." Shao Khan conquered my realhm before I was born. By the time I had grown we were already a sacred people. But he found a use in me and took me in as one of his warriors. And I did as my Emperor commanded of me and fought in the Mortal Kombat Tournament." He paused a moment." However I failed and I could tell in the Emperor's eyes I was no longer welcome in the Palace. I knew what that meant, and slept with one eye open." His open hand turned into a tightened fist." He sent his daughter to kill me but she sparred my life. She brought me out of the gutters and back into the Emperor's care, forever changing my life. Why would I not give me heart and soul to repay that?"

Sub Zero turned away from them. Reptile and Ermac had a great debt to pay and this tournament was their chance to repay it. But it was only the first day and the blood was already flowing, and more would flow in days to come. Reptile and Ermac might add their own to the mix and maybe even Sub Zero himself.

He might see his brother sooner than expected.


	5. The Mighty Warriors

**Mighty Warriors**

The Next Morning brought the competitors back into the throne room for the next day of battle. Sub Zero stood with Reptile and Ermac, Empress Kitana standing between them. There were more faces here today than there were the previous. Warriors stood in groups together discussing strategy and alliances or by themselves. But all the commotion died away when the Emperor appeared surrounded by his bodyguards.

"Kombatants." Kotal said." This Morning marks the continuation of the Mortal Kombat tournament." He glanced around the room but his eyes rest on Kitana. No others concerned him but her." Who will be the first to battle?" To Kitana it sounded like 'Put forth your first fighter'

"Emperor!" boomed a voice. At the Emperor's right was the Shoakan warrior Kintaro, who had once served Shao Khan." Give me the honor of fighting next and I shall bring you your enemies' heads."

"You may go Kintaro." Kotal nodded." But be warned." He branded a finger in his face." I have become very wary of failure recently. Return to me as you have promised or not at all." The Shokan crossed his arms over his body.

"As you command, Emperor!" And Kintaro marched into the center of the arena.

Kitana looked over her shoulder looking to see who would fight on her be-half. But her answer was given to her.

"Empress." Reptile hissed as he dropped to one knee." Allow me." Kitana did not hesitate.

"Go Reptile." She commanded." And bring me victory." Reptile's response was a growl as he jumped to his feet, marching off to meet Kintaro.

"You come against me lizard?" Kintaro questioned.

"I challenge you on the Empress' behalf."

"Then you will die!" Kintaro roared as he beat his chest with his arms.

"Let the Battle of Kintaro and Reptile begin!" commanded Kotal.

The two beasts lunged at each other. Kintaro the larger and broader of the two rushed forward with a shokan war cry. Reptile's feet slip back along the floor, gliding him backwards as Kintaro continued to come at him.

Kintaro took a great step forward and swung both his left arms forward. With his feet sliding across the ground Reptile moved to the side and dodged him. As he moved to Kintaro's side he swung up his leg and gave Kintaro two quick kicks. One to the ribs and the second in the stomach. But Kintaro hardly buckled over and instead swung around with his upper right arm.

But Reptile ducked under his attack and prepared his own. However Kintaro had another arm and shot it forward. But Reptile's hands were already up and he blocked, then he used that momentum to propel himself back. With a flip in the air and landed down on all fours and let out a snarling hiss at his enemy. Kintaro let out a roar to match his spirits and out of his breath came fire.

Reptile jumped into the air and dug his claws into the stone pillars as the fires engulfed the floor below him. And between the fire and smoke Reptile saw Kintaro run forward and break the pillar down with a single punch.

Reptile quickly pounced off the destroyed pillar. Kintaro's back was to him now and Reptile opened his mouth and out from the folds of his mask spat out his tongue. It was as long as the room and snapped like a whip. He spat it out and wrapped it around Kintaro's neck.

The Shokan's hands went to his throat and tried to pry himself free. But the tongue was slippery and hard to get ahold of. And before he could get a definite grasp Reptile jerked his head back and lifted Kintaro into the air and slammed him into the pillar below him. Then Reptile began pulling his tongue back in and lifting Kintaro into the air, as his grip got tighter and tighter.

But then Kintaro reached one arm back and onto the tongue, then a second. Now with a firm grip he began to tug. And with one great yank he pulled Reptile off the pillar and slammed him onto the ground below. And before he could slink away Kintaro stomped a heavy foot down on him. This was not a good place to be.

Now with both his lower arms Kintaro began punching away at the pinned Zatarean. Reptile quickly threw up his hands trying to block in any way he could. But Kintaro was both fierce and strong and soon began to bruise Reptile's arms. If the Zatarean was going to defeat the Shokan he would have to act, and he would have to act soon.

As the flurry of punches continued Reptile slowly managed to arch his legs up, bending them at the knee. Then as two punches came in. He blocked one while gripping the other arm with his. Then with both arms dug into the arm before him. And with a quick kick of his legs managed to free himself, swinging his legs around as he swung up and got himself right before Kintaro.

And Reptile with teeth like swords and a bite like a crocodile sunk his teeth into Kintaro's shoulder. The bite was enough to crack the bone into pieces but that wasn't the worst of it. Reptile had a breath of his own, more deadly than fire. The poisonous saliva he let out sunk onto Kintaro's shoulder and began melting into it.

In a flurry of pain and anger Kintaro managed to get his arms under Reptile and pushed him off. The Zatarean flew back but landed safely on two feet. Looking forward he could see the spit had already melted away the skin and was now showing bone.

Sub Zero glanced over to see a smirk grace the outside of Kitana's veil.

With another fierce roar Kintaro charged forward and Reptile was ready for him. He came in swinging both his right arms but Reptile jumped back to dodge. And when he stepped forward and swung with his lefts Reptile moved inside his reach and stabbed his left right straight. And with his sharp nails leading the way he pierced Kintaro's stomach and managed to poke out the other side. Blood poured out of him and leak onto the floor.

Reptile turned around and glanced back at his Empress. With a smile beneath her veil she nodded her head and spoke the words her father had spoken many times before.

"Finish him." Reptile did as she commanded. He pulled his hand back into Kintaro and everyone watched as Kintaro's body began to simmer and hiss. Then all at once his torso exploded propelling blood and guts everywhere as well as a green slimy liquid.

"Reptile wins." Kotal Khan said in a defeated tone.

But the only sound to be heard after the battle was clapping. Not the unified clapping of a group but the clapping of a single person. Slowly everyone turned to see where the sound originated from. And needless to say they were surprised.

"It can't be." Kitana said. It was like looking into a mirror with only a few minor differences. The eyes were a savage yellow, the hair a shorter black and while Kitana wore blue this copy wore pink.

"Bravo, Bravo." Mileena continued to clap." An extraordinary performance, sweet sister. You always knew how to pick fighters."

"What are you doing here?" Kitana questioned. More like how. Last Kitana or anyone for that matter had heard Mileena was dead. Evidently the rumors were not true.

"I heard the Tournament had been called." Mileena said with outstretched arms." And that someone was here fighting on be-half of the True Empress of Outworld." Kitana saw her lips curved beneath the veil." How kind of them." There was a sinister hiss in her voice with that last sentence that Kitana did not like. Kotal Khan's eyes shifted between the two as Kitana moved towards Mileena.

"I am the Elder Mileena." She told." By rights the throne passes to me."

"Father had no rights to the Throne of Outworld but he took it anyway. And I think I shall follow in that family tradition." And with a snap of her fingers Mileena showed her fighting force.

She had gathered her own team as well. Skarlet her own bodyguard. The son of Argus the Demi-God Rain. Darrius a criminal from the Orderrealm. The Vampire from the darkest pits of Outworld Nitara. And the old wanderer Shujinko.

Kotal Khan couldn't help but smile from his throne. He had forgotten about Mileena and when she first appeared feared the sisters might unite against him. But as luck would have it here they were ready to slit each other's throats. How foolish for them. How fortunate for himself. The Playing Field had certainly changed.

"Put fourth your challenge dear sister." Mileena said." And I will put forth my own." She motioned her hand towards her fighters. Kitana glanced back at her own. Reptile had just finished battle but still looked eager. Ermac would fight will all his might if she commanded it. But there was still one who hadn't proven himself.

"Grandmaster." She called him by his title. Sub Zero tilted his head towards her to look out of his good eye." Step forth." He did not argue and did as he was told stepping into the center of the room." Your move, sister."

"Shujinko." Mileena said tilting her head towards him. The old man said nothing but moved forward as he ran his hand through his long white beard. Sub Zero did not enjoy the fact of his first opponent being a withered old man, he would have to exercise restraint from killing or crippling him in a single punch.

"The next match of Sub Zero Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei versus the Wandering Warrior Shujinko Begin!" Kotal Khan commanded.


	6. Decisions

**Decisions**

This wasn't the first fight Sub Zero wanted to have in this tournament. Reptile at least got to fight a monster. And both Mileena and Kotal Khan seemed to have other capable subordinates about. But instead Sub Zero was forced to fight a withered old man who looked as if he might fall over and die at any moment.

"Begin!" Kotal Khan commanded. With the command the two warriors spread their legs and put out their fists, prepared for battle.

Sub Zero wanted to end this quickly and do so in the a way that wouldn't kill the old man. He swung a sloppy punch forward which was meant more to humor the old man. But surpsingly Shujinko managed to block. Sub Zero followed with a more direct jab which Shjinko also blocked. Perhaps in his prime he was a great warrior and could react this way on instinct. But Sub Zero was done playing around.

He took a step forward and swung another punch. This time Shunjiko simply turned his head and avoided the attack all together. His snow white hair flowing all around.

Then the old man lunged forward, surprisingly moving past Sub Zero's defenses and managing to land a single punch in his chest. But Shujinko did not punch like a man in his seventies. In fact he punched as well as a man of Sub Zero's own age. But how could that be? In another swift motion uncharacteristic of his age swung up his leg and kicked Sub Zero across the face with it. Knocking the younger man off his feet and flat onto his back on the ground.

There was no shame in being knocked down by an opponent but Kitana felt nothing but embarrassment. Her sister's cackling laughter didn't help either.

"Get up." She hissed." Get up!" Sub Zero shook his head as he propped himself up. But he didn't have much time as Shunjinko gave him no rest and was quickly on him. Raising up his foot and preparing to crush his head then and there on the pavement. Sub Zero quickly rolled out of the way causing Shunjiko to crack the stone ground.

"Your appearance does not give away your abilities." Sub Zero said as he stood up." How can that be?"

"Practice." Was Shujinko's answer. He moved in faster than he had before swinging a fist up at Sub Zero's face. The Grandmaster narrowly managed to move his head aside and avoid the punch. But Shunjiko was quick and followed with another, an uppercut to the chin. That one caught Sub Zero and caused him to stumble back. He advanced once more swinging now at his chest.

But Sub Zero managed to swing his arm down and grab the punch. Now it was his turn to attack. He moved forward swinging his other arm up and punching Shujinko in the face. With the full force of the Dragon Medallion he would have been able to take his head clean off but that wasn't how he wanted to win this fight.

Instead he managed to daze the old man and send him stumbling back, Sub Zero prepared to move in a strike once more. But instead Shunjiko held out his hand and shot a ball of fire directly at him. And with such a short distance between them Sub Zero could do nothing but be burned by the fire. To everyone's surprise when the fire cleared he was not dead only mildly blacken.

He himself did not care. This opponent had the one weapon he could counter easily.

Sub Zero extended both hands forward and shot a ball of ice at Shujinko. The second it hit him he would freeze on contact. And before it would take all the air from his body Sub Zero would release him. Shujinko would be unable to continue the battle and he would be the victor. The fight was over.

But to his surprise Shujinko held out his hands and shot a ball of ice of his own. The two blasts caused an instant chill to come over the room and when they collided the ceiling, the floor and nearby pillars were covered in ice.

"Fire and Ice?" Sub Zero said confused.

"I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful with you Grandmaster." Shujinko said as he began walking towards him."It is true I do not look my age. But it is simply a side-effect of my power."

"Power?" Sub Zero questioned.

"Yes." He nodded." You see I possess the ability to copy the ability of my opponent, so long as I have seen it." A person like that would be a great weapon whatever side they choose." And you have now provided me with a power I've never seen before." He took a step forward and extended his hands shooting another ball of ice at him. Sub Zero raised his arms up and from the ground came an ice wall. The blast exploded against it, forming icicles around the walls Sub Zero erected to protect himself.

But before he could think he saw a figure in the ice before him. Then then the ice cracked and Shujinko appeared through it punching Sub Zero right in the face. He quickly followed with a second punch to the other side.

But when he went for a third Sub Zero brought up his arm and blocked and moved forward swinging a punch of his own. But Shujinko brought up his own arm and blocked. Then with both legs he jumped into the air and swung a round kick. Sub Zero put up both arms and blocked but with Shujinko's great strength he still managed to knock Sub Zero off balance.

With both feet on the ground Shujinko put both hands forward and shot another ball of fire, hitting Sub Zero in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

"Empress Mileena has offered me the powers and abilities of any warriors I defeat in this Tournament!" Shujinko told." In such a bountiful place as this my power is sure to rise a hundred fold! And I will start with yours!"

The swelling feeling in his face, the taste of blood in his mouth and the blank vision in his right eye all remembered Sub Zero of another time. A time where he felt weak and victimized. But that would never happen again.

Shujinko walked forward and gripped Sub Zero by the back of his head.

"It's all over." Mileena smiled. There was nothing anyone could do except stand back and watch the slaughter. Kotal Khan seemed pleased, one of his enemies would finally be gotten rid of.

Shujinko held out his other hand and prepared to put a ball of fire right through Sub Zero's face. But when he looked at him and their eyes met he found himself filled with an uncontrollable fear. And as Shujinko stood there Sub Zero acted.

He gripped the old man's arm and swung his head forward, smashing it against Shujinko's. The old man's head went flying back, spitting blood and teeth into the air. Sub Zero kept his grip on the old man's arm and with it kept him in place so he could drive his other fist into the old man's stomach.

Shujinko gasped for air as he buckled over. But Sub Zero was not done. He swung his fist down and sent him onto his back. Now vulnerable Sub Zero jumped down on top of him with another fist to his face. There was no skill in what he was doing. No style or grace just pure unadulterated rage.

Nobody else seemed to mind. Except for Mileena who might lose this fight. Kitana was prepared for another victory and Kotal Khan would still loose an enemy.

Another punch landed and a few more teeth flew from Shujinko's mouth. Another caused his right eye to swell up like a balloon. And the last sent his head driving back into the stone floor and cracked his head against it.

But the cracking sound must have brought Sub Zero back to his senses as he suddenly stopped his assault, holding his fist in the air. And below him he saw the battered and beaten Shujinko by his own hands. With a deep breath Sub Zero stood to his feet, hovering over his defeated foe.

"Wonderful." Kitana's voice rang out in his ears. But the voice was different it was as bitter and as sinister as Mileena's. He turned his head and looked to her standing out above everyone. "Finish him." she demanded.

And right then and there Sub Zero held his opponents life in his hands. Shujinko was a withered old man and a thief who got all his powers my stealing from others. The world would be well rid of him. It would take only one second to form ice along his hand as sharp as a sword, then another second after that to take his head off.

But Sub Zero would not do it. He would not kill someone who wasn't able to fight back, let alone someone already beaten.

"Kill him!" Kitana commanded when he did instantly do what she commanded. Sub Zero slowly turned his head and faced her fully.

"No." He answered. Needless to say that got the attention of everyone in the room.

"I am your Empress!" she roared." Do not defy me!" Sub Zero however paid her no mind and began walking away towards the door. He might have sworn a vow to serve and protect Kitana but he also swore another vow, one he would not forsake even for her.

"My, My." Kotal Khan said from his throne, rubbing his chin with interest." An interesting development." He waves his hand and D'vorah moved to his side." Follow the Grandmaster." He whispered." Learn what you can."

"As you wish Emperor." She responded. Without a word she turned and left. Lucky for her no one was preoccupied with D'Vorah's exit instead with the scene that had just played out before them.

Shujinko was grabbed by his arms by both Rain and Darrius. The two dragging him back over to Mileena. Then without a care for the old man's wounds or well-being they simply dropped him at her feet.

Groaning Shujinko managed to arch himself up and view his Empress standing over him. And she did not looked pleased.

"E-Empress." He groaned. With another word Mileena pulled her sai from behind her back and stabbed it through Shujinko's head. But that was not all. With a simple tug she managed to rip the head clean from the body before casually flicking it aside and into the ground.

A gruesome sight to behold but watching Mileena deal out her punishment gave Kitana an idea. She turned and began walking in the same direction Sub Zero had.

"Empress!" Ermac said as he and Reptile quickly followed after her." Empress, where-"

"We are done for today." She growled at them." You are both dismissed. Do not follow me!" Before either of the two could comprehend what had happened Kitana had gone.


	7. The Confrontation

**The Confrontation**

Darrius held his fists out before him as he bounced back and forth. Tremor the whole time stood as stiff as a mountain.

"C'mon now." Darrius smirked as he danced about before him." C'mon bring it." Mileena chuckled darkly. She had picked up Darrius off the streets of the Orderrealm. There he was the number one criminal, known and wanted for his anarchist and immoral character. But that was exactly the kind of character Mileena liked.

With a grunt Darrius dashed forward and punched Tremor on the side of his stone face. The punch tilted his face and the grinding of the stone was heard but Tremor simply stood there. More like he could do nothing as Darrius quickly punched him on the other side of his face.

With a laugh he reached up and punched him again. This fight already seemed over. Tremor looked too big, too slow and too dumb to even think about blocking Darrius' quick punched.

With another step forward Darrius jabbed his right fist ready to take Tremor's head clean off. But for the first time this entire fight Tremor moved. He swung up his hand and caught Darrius' hand in his own. Then with his free hand Tremor swung up a fist and punched Darrius in the jaw.

The strength of it not only broke Darrius jaw but caused it to rip open the left side of his face, with the jaw hanging clean off.

Unable to withstand the immense pain but aware it had happened Darrius stumbled back, his legs wobbling beneath him and forcing him to reach out for the pillar to try and balance himself.

Kotal watched with a smile as Tremor took a heavy step forward. The entire palace shaking with each slight step of his foot. Darrius pushed himself off the pillar and wobbled out before Tremor.

Tremor slowly brought us hands up. As he did his stone arms grew, not only that but the pillars and floor broke apart and added to them until both his hands turned into giant hammers. Then he swung both further and crushed Darrius' head between them. Leaving a headless body behind.

"Winner, Tremor." Kotal announced. The mask on Tremor's face hissed as he let out a sharp breath. With his task accomplished he returned to his Emperor's face having won him their first victory in the Tournament.

Mileena however was enraged. This has been a second fight in a row she had lost. With each passing moment her claim as Empress seemed to fade faster.

Meanwhile Sub Zero removed himself from the palace grounds after that and sought the peace and quiet that only nature could provide. But in this dark place even nature's grace was tarnished.

"Lin Kuei!" called a voice. And Sub Zero knew who it was. Turning he saw none other than the Empress herself Kitana standing there. The sour look that was her face for the past few days was still there. And those shining blue eyes looked more enraged now that ever.

"Empress." He turned to her. But as soon as he finished saying that she swung out both her hands, holding her fans in each of them.

"The penalty for insubordination is death." She told in an iron voice." On your knees." Surprisingly he did not argue and did as she requested. Placing both knees on the ground and then resting his hands on them, waiting for her. When he looked back up she was standing over him, her fans placed around his neck and ready to sever his head." You obey me now in private yet openly rebel me in public, why?"

"I swore to fight for you." He answered." But not to kill for you." Since her fans had inched away from his neck he thought it was safe from him to stand so he did. Towering over her several inches forcing her to look up at him." I do not kill those that cannot fight back. There's no honor in that."

"Would you not kill a man if he tried to kill you?"

"Many men have tried to kill me." He told." And I promise you, very few of them were killed by my hands." He would not give in on this principal. It was the defining subject of his character. He had reformed the Lin Kuei based around such principals and he would never abandon them.

"Your Sub Zero." She said." And you are the Grandmaster no less, killing is in your blood. Your brother wore the same armor and he acted much more fitting." A dark glare flashed in Sub Zero's eyes. It always came back to Bi Han. All his life all he ever was, was compared to Bi Han.

"And he served under your father." Sub Zero replied." And we see where their lives of warring and violence took him." And that seemed to visibly shock Kitana. "You want to take back your throne but killing a defenseless person is not Justice. Was it Justice when Kotal Khan killed Jade before your very eyes?" Without another word Kitana reached up and slapped Sub Zero across the right side of his face. Had it been the left he would have seen it coming. She sat there huffing and puffing angry breaths before him. It was a few more moments before he spoke again." Outworld shouldn't have to trade one bloodthirsty tyrant for another. You can be a better that Kotal Khan or your father if you abandon these extreme methods." Silence followed between them after that.

And now Kitana had a choice to make. Time stopped still and history was looking down at her. It was the time to decide what ruler she was going to be. Either a bloody thirsty tyrant or a benevolent angel of mercy. Glory was her's if she'd only reach out and grab it.

"You have thought long and hard on these principals haven't you Lin Kuei?" she questioned.

"Someday you might learn how they grieve me so." He answered. With her hands on her hips Kitana continued to look at him.

"You just might be right Lin Kuei." She answered." Very well." She tilted her face back to him." We shall continue to fight but we will do it in a less 'brutal' manner."

"It's a start." He answered.

"We will not kill?" Reptile and Ermac questioned together.

"Yes." Kitana said." I forbid it. Unless it is of the utmost importance and in defense of yourselves."

"But in every fight we are defending ourselves." Ermac pointed out." And any foe who challenges us are your enemies."

"And we are sworn to kill all your enemies. "Reptile added." And-"

"Not anymore." Kitana jumped in.

Sub Zero casually stood by as Kitana addressed the two. She didn't sound entirely confident with herself and the words sounded unnatural coming from her. But she said them none the less and though confused Ermac and Reptile would obey her.

Evidently a reformed Kitana had given up on her vow of earning her throne back by blood. Only time would tell if she would stick with it.


	8. Finding a New Way

**Finding a New Way**

The Empress did not need him. And Ermac knew she would be safe with both Reptile and Sub Zero nearby. So with some time to himself he fought a place of solitude within in the island. It was here that he tested the powers given to him by Shao Khan.

Before him stood a great pyramid. With a raise of his hand green covered the structure. And when Ermac's hand move the pyramid moved with it. When he felt he'd lifted it enough he set it back down.

"Demon!" a sharp voice called out. Ermac turned his head to see a woman in white robes walking through the darkness and coming towards him.

"Demon?" He repeated." Who do you refer to?"

"You!" she pointed a finger at him." And no other. Stand and face me!" Ermac now turned to face her fully, his arms resting at his side.

"A challenge?" He said.

"Indeed." She said. She reached her hand into the air and Ermac watched as light appeared in her hand and formed into a sword. The handle was small but the blade had a wavy appearance. A strange weapon but it did not frighten Ermac. He had beaten armed foes before.

"Very well." He agreed. He spread his legs apart and held his hands out before him." Do what you can."

Ashrah jumped forward her white robes flowing behind her as she crossed the distance between them and slashed her blade at Ermac. He simply tilted his body back and allowed the blade to pass above him. Ashrah stepped forward and swung again only for Ermac to avoid her once more.

She stepped in once more this time trying to kick him on his right hip. Ermac shot his arms out and held his hands open, blocking her kick. Ashrah pivoted on her feet and swung around at Ermac's left but was blocked again.

Ashrah twirled around once more and slashed at Ermac with the sword. But he simply teleported away to reappeared several feet behind her.

"Why are you here?" He questioned." Did Kotal send you here?"

"Outworld's Emperor does not concern me." She said turning to him." I have come for you!"

"Me?" Ermac questioned." Why?"

"Your power is known far and wide across all the realms." Ashrah told." To Kill you would complete my quest."

"And what quest is that?" Instead of an answer Ashrah leaped forward swinging her blade. But Ermac decided not to dodge this time and instead caught the blade between both hands.

Ashrah gripped the sword tighter, causing it to shine and flash like a star.

And the blade seemed to melt between his hands and slashed down the left side of his body. But Ermac surprisingly did not bleed. Instead the wails of a thousand voices cried out from the open wound. And a moment later some of the souls that bound him broke free and floated into the sky where they disappeared.

"How can that be?" Ermac questioned. Magic from one of the most powerful sorcerers had created him, only something of similar power could undo it.

"This blade is called Datusha." She told." A weapon made by the Elder Gods. Its purpose is for slaying demons. And I will use it to slay you!" She jumped forward and swung once more. Ermac chose instead to dodge this time and jumped back. Just narrowly avoid the tip of the blade as it swung past his stomach. The souls that made him continued to cry and fly into the sky to escape. With each one gone he lost more and more strength. He placed his right hand over the wound and with whatever power he had tried to keep them in place.

Ashrah continued to advance this time swinging the sword to try and take off his head. Ermac swung out his arm and hit his arm against her's. The blade swung past his head and cut into the air but now Ashrah was within his grasp. With both hands on her now, he pivoted into her to swing her up and over his head to slam her onto the ground.

In the struggle her blade was dropped and slid into the nearby tall grass. But Ashrah's hand was still free and with it she reached up and punched Ermac in the face. Then a second time, forcing him to release her. The two distanced themselves from each other only to swiftly jump back into battle.

Ashrah jumped forward and swung her leg out only for Ermac to block. Then he moved in with a roundhouse kick that she ducked under. She ducked down but quickly came back up with an uppercut. He titled his head back to avoid her and moved back in with the same move, punching her right into the chin sending her flying into the air.

Acting quickly Ermac outstretched his hand and caught her within mid-air. Then he swung his arm down and slammed her against the ground. She put both her feet up against him and pushed him off her.

As Ashrah jumped back to her feet she looked around to view her foe but found he had gone.

"Coward!" she yelled." Show yourself!" And that's exactly what he did. For less than a second Ermac appeared on her right where he punched her in the face. Then appeared again on her left to punch her head in the opposite direction. Sloppily Ashrah turned and swung her fist where he had been. But now her side was exposed and she could feel two sharp punches go into her ribs.

She was getting slower now. Ermac was everywhere and nowhere at once. But now she finally managed to get a look at him because he stopped moving he was standing right before her.

He stood before her and with a swing of his leg brought it up and kicked her across the face. Her head spun around like a top, spitting blood from her mouth.

Ashrah fell back and crashed to the ground below with Ermac standing over her.

The girl lay before him as beaten as Shujinko had the day prior before Sub Zero. And like Sub Zero, Ermac had mixed feelings about killing this foe. True the Empress had ordered their barbaric finishers to stop but Ermac had his own reason here.

The Blade Datusha was several feet away, out of reach of both of them. Ermac raised his hand and surrounded the blade, levitating it into the air. Then turning and putting the blade at her feet.

He too knew what it looked like to live with a fighting purpose, to fight to complete yourself. No he would not kill her today, not when there was a demon out there who deserved her blade buried within them.

"You will be needing that." Ermac said as the blade was laid before her. She looked up to him shocked. But he said no more, the matter was concluded. She would not continue fighting in this tournament but she would fight again, someday.

Meanwhile Grandmaster Sub Zero prepared himself for the next trial he would face. Both Mileena and Kotal Khan had plenty of powerful warriors at their disposal and no doubt he's face one of them soon.

The big problem with that was that they'd all seen what he could do. And no doubt his next foe was a complete stranger to him. So he prepared himself for that worst possible option.

"Lin Kuei!" a voice called to him. Only one person called him that. He turned to see Empress Kitana making her way through the trees and towards him.

"Good Morning Empress." Sub Zero said to her.

"Good Morning." She replied." What brings you out here?" There was sincerity in her voice he had not heard before. He had only heard her ever sound like that around Jade. No doubt after their most recent conversation the Empress was trying to live a less hospitable life. Like he told her before 'It's a start'.

"The Tournament continues." He answered." And I must sharpen my skills for my next opponent." He spread his legs apart and threw a jab at the air.

"Yes." Kitana said." Though I doubt you'll have many more old men to deal with." Sub Zero was never known for his sense of humor. So even if Kitana was trying to be funny he didn't laugh." May I join you?"

"If you'd like." He said with a high kick. She took a stance next to him and began running through her own drills. Her dress left nothing to the imagination causing even the stoic grandmaster to lose his focus for a moment.

"Why are you looking at me like that? She questioned.

"I just wonder why you wear your mask." He quickly said." I have already seen your face." Kitana titled her head as if trying to remember. After a few moments she nodded her head as it came back to her. Dariou the Assassin.

"Habit I suppose." She answered.

"But it offers no protection. Of what purpose is a mask if it can't protect your face?"

"It does protect my face thought not in the manner your thinking." Kitana said. "I wonder now what you look like underneath that mask." Kitana said. Sub Zero turned away from her and kept his vision forward.

"I have a nose, a mouth and two ears just like everyone else." He told." Nothing extraordinary."

"It was forbidden for any man to see my face." Kitana told." If my father still ruled he would have taken your eyes for what you saw." Sub Zero's face squinted under his mask. Talk about being over protective.

"I will assume I shall not meet that fate." He responded with." Though my eyes not be as valuable as you think."

"What do you mean?" Kitana asked him. Sub Zero turned and faced her fully. He reached out and touched right hand and was surprised that she allowed him to do so. He guided her hand up to showcase it before his left eye.

"Show me something." He said. Kitana did as requested and put up two fingers.

"Two." He responded." Now the other side." Kitana put down on hand and brought the other up before the other side of Sub Zero's face.

"How many?" she asked showing up the same amount.

"Two?" He answered.

"Very good." She said putting her hand back down." But I don't see what-"

"I guessed on that one." Sub Zero told. Kitana looked at him confused." Try it again." She lifted her hand back up in front of his right eye and this time showcased one finger. He continued to look at it and after a few moments just shook his head.

"You're blind?" Kitana questioned.

"Only in my right eye." Sub Zero pointed to the red scar over his right eye and the dim color in it.

"How did that happen?" Sub Zero's gaze quickly turned away from her and he looked to the ground.

"There was a fight many years ago." He told." I was young and impatient. He was older and more experienced. He managed to move past by defenses and slash me."

"I would hope you gave him worse. Evident by you standing here I'd say you did."

"He is dead to be true." He nodded but still not making eye contact.

"And did you make him so? Is this why you will not kill?" He said nothing. Noticing his disdain she sought to chance the subject. "I notice you always wear that pendant." She motioned to the Dragon Medallion on his neck bringing his own attention to it." I don't think I've ever seen you without it?"

"The Dragon Medallion." He told pointing to the beast embroidered on it." The heirloom of the Lin Kuei and a symbol of my authority as Grandmaster."

"Is that all it is? A symbol?"

"No." He shook his head." It is more than that. It enhances my powers. Increases my strength and speed to beyond that of any Mortal." Kitana seemed to have her doubts.

"If that's so then we should have nothing to fear from any foe on this island."

"I wouldn't go that far. I still have some way to go before I master it completely."

"Oh?" Kitana questioned." Very well then." Before Sub Zero knew it she swung up her arm and tried to punch him in the face, but he managed to catch it." Let's see just how good you are." She swung up her other arm, this time Sub Zero ducked under her. Stepping back and putting up his arms ready to fight.

But they had not been completely alone. D'Vorah as instructed had continued to follow them. And while she choose not to fight just yet, she heard everything.


	9. The Rightful King

**The Rightful King**

In the next bout of the Tournament was D'Vorah versus Nitara. The two flew around the room, biting and clawing at the other. Heads moved from left to right watching the mid-air battle.

They came back clashing overhead locking their hands together. Nitara's bat wings flapped while D'Vorah's insect one's fluttered. At the same time they let go and resumed fighting.

Out from under D'Vorah's left arm shot a long spikey prong. It shot out and stabbed at Nitara. But the vampire managed to grab onto it and with a yank and a tug ripped it off D'Vorah's body.

"HAHA!" Mileena cheered. "YES!"

"Ew!" Kitana jolted as the green blood splattered onto the ground.

"Afraid Empress?" Sub Zero questioned.

"I **HATE** bugs." She stressed.

"Your sister appears to be having fun." Sub Zero pointed out. Kitana turned over to see Mileena bouncing up and down.

"HIT HER WITH IT!" she cheered. Nitara did as commanded and used D'Vorah's prong as a weapon. Swinging it like a bat at her head.

D'Vorah ducked her head to the side avoiding it. But then D'Vorah grew another prong from her back. It shot around her right shoulder and stabbed Nitara right through the head. And with her death it brought the match to a close.

"D'Vorah wins!" Kotal announced. She retracted her prong from Nitara's head and allowed her body to fall to the ground. And when the 'thud' echoed around the room Mileena only became more enraged.

Shujinko, Darrius, Nitara they'd all failed her. Leaving her team of warriors down by half in only two days.

Kitana could only smile at her sister's frustration. With every fight her claim to the throne became weaker and weaker. And Kotal Khan's once frightening subordinates seemed to become less so when they began to bleed from battle.

Furious Mileena turned away from the competition and to a place more 'appropriate' for her rage. Her own room for starters.

In a fit of rage Mileena grabbed onto the nearest thing to her, the mirror. She put both hands on it's side and then flung it to the ground. Breaking the glass and shattering it across the floor. She then let out one final roar before plopping down onto her knees, dramatically running her hands through her hair.

Rain took a step back as the glass came towards him.

"Seven years bad luck." He grumbled. Skarlet said nothing as she stepped away from Rain, moving past him and to Mileena's side. The Empress was rocking back and forth, her hands on her knees.

"Throne is mine." She muttered. "Throne is mine." Skarlet still said nothing but put her hands in Mileena's hair and then began braiding it. It always excited her to see what magnificent design could be made with her hair.

But Mileena's departure from the Tournament made both Kotal Kahn and Kitana smile. And now with her absence they turned their attention to each other.

"Princess." Kotal said to her." Would you like to put forth your own challenger?" He held out a hand to her.

"Is that a dare?" she questioned with a smirk between her mask. Her trio of warriors stepped up at her side. Sub Zero then Ermac and finally Reptile. In response Tremor hovered over Kotal Kahn as Erron Black rested his hands on his belt.

"Is that a Khallenge?" he pointed at her.

"No khallenge false king." She shook her head. Then she turned and looked at her warriors." I don't think we'll fight today." With a nod of her head she turned and walked away, with the trio following her.

Kotal did not like that. The tone of her voice and the obvious ridicule in it. He had expected it but expectations and reality are not always similar. She thought she was better than him, she didn't view him as a proper threat. Those victors had gone to her head already.

"Then Kombat Is concluded for today." Kotal said rising from his throne. He turned and left followed by D'vorah and Erron Black.

This tournament was slowly getting out of hand fast. More than enough opportunities had presented themselves had arisen for both Kitana and Mileena to die but it never happened. And each day they lived, Kotal feared more and more that his days in Outworld were numbered.

His thoughts were frantic. But they were probably made more so by Erron Black using this room as a firing range. Bullet after bullet he fired, breaking bottle after bottle with each shot.

Kotal turned to his right hand man. Surely if things went bad Erron would fight tooth and nail to return his Emperor to his glory. Just as Kitana had Ermac and Reptile, no doubt Erron was Kotal's man.

"Erron?" Kotal asked. The cowboy put the hammer on his gun to it's original position and turned to his Emperor." Why do you serve me?" Erron put his pistol away to showcase three fingers to him.

"For three things. For the Money." He put a finger down." For the Glory." He put a second finger down." And for the fun." He shrugged." But mostly for the money."

"Money?" Kotal repeated. That wasn't the kind of answer he wanted or expected. Erron pulled his pistol out and with a flick of his wrist caused the revolving barrel to come out. Then he began loading it one bullet at a time. Kotal took a step closer to him." And tell me. What happens if someone else offers you more 'Money'?" Erron had already loaded three bullets but with each word he noticed Kotal was getting closer and closer to him. He flicked his wrist and put the barrel back into place as he faced the Emperor.

"I wouldn't count on that." Erron said." Even together I don't think the sisters could beat your price."

"That's not what I ask." Kotal grumbled.

"No." Erron nodded." But that is my answer." Erron Black was and always will be a realist. He believed only what he could see with his own two eyes and nothing more. And from what he saw at this moment he had no reason to leave the service of Kotal Kahn. He had it too good here.

Kotal didn't rightly like that thought. Erron had served him well and the Emperor liked to think they shared a common understanding. Perhaps he thought wrong. With a defeated sigh he turned away as Erron continued to reload his gun.

"Do not fret Emperor." A voice said. Looking over Kotal watched as D'vorah entered the room with Tremor." This one believes in you without question." She stood before Kotal with a hand on her chest. The stone man stood behind her nodding his agreement." You should not concern yourself with what a vagabond thinks." She glanced over her shoulder at Erron.

He knew they were talking about him. D'vorah had never wanted him to join their court, thinking they couldn't trust someone who works only for money. But for once Kotal ignored her advice and allowed Erron into his service. Which only makes this situation even more surprising that after that kindness showed to him, the home given to him, that Erron's greatest allegiance was too himself. But for a man of nearly 200 that could be understood.

Besides Erron and D'vorah were not the only one of his guards. And there was another present.

"And what of you?" He asked tilting his head to look at Tremor. His reply was to lock eyes with the Kahn, steam and a hiss exiting his mask as an answer. But Kotal couldn't really understand that.

"You have been given the service of the Shokan, the Sedian Guard, and beings from all across Outworld." D'vorah spoke up." You have given them what Onaga and Shao Khan never could." Kotal turned to face her." Peace. And I doubt either of your predecessor's spawn can do the same. You are the only logical choice." Tremor nodded his agreement.

The only logical choice. The words kept spinning around in his head. He had united the war torn realms of Outworld and merged them into one. His father own had bent to Shao Khan but all bow to Kotal Khan. He was worshiped all throughout Outworld as a God. This was his land, his home. And no one was going to take it from him.


	10. King of the Jungle

**King of the Jungle**

When Rain had originally come into Mileena's service he understood her to be a bit unpredictable. So when he saw her dancing back and forth around her room that either meant someone was dead or someone was about to die. He just had to make sure it wasn't him.

"Empress?" He said walking further into the room. She stopped mid prance and faced him. Her left leg stretched back, her back facing him, her head turned to view him and her outfit more revealing than ever in that pose.

"Rain!" she said with a swing of her left leg which brought her body full around to face him." You've come."

"Yes Empress." He said walking in further." You summoned me." Mileena pointed to the ground. He would have to pay his respects before they continued.

He bent down to one knee and saw her foot dangling out before him. More respects needed. He took her foot in one hand and brought it to his lips, hidden behind his mask.

And the second the tip of her boot touched his lips she jerked her foot forward and kicked him right in the mouth.

"Ah!" Rain groaned as he fell back. But Mileena seemed to enjoy herself indicating by her laughing. She had to have her kicks, Rain supposed. He just thought it would have gotten old for her by now.

Humming to herself Mileena went back to what she was initially doing, prancing around the room. Ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth and the most likely broken teeth Rain rose to his feet.

"You seem in better spirits." he commented to Mileena.

"It just came to me." Mileena said turning away to look at herself in a broken mirror." I can't believe I didn't think of it before, HaHa! I'm a genius!" Rain continued to stand back arms crossed.

"And why is that?"

"Why?!" Mileena growled turning to him." You don't think I'm a genius."

"Uh." Rain said with her eyes on him. He'd learned on that words were a careful thing to use his chosen Empress. Words like 'Ugly, stupid, Peppermint' had to easily replaced. Which became harder and harder as she started to understand sarcasm." You are both wise and beautiful Empress." He said.

Mileena turned from him running her hands through her raven colored hair.

"Don't worry Rain." She said." I know you don't understand things good."

"Well." He corrected.

"What did you say?!" she snapped turning to him.

"I said 'Thank you'." Rain told. Mileena turned away from him and began walking to the other side of the room.

"You see simple Rain." She began." Despite my current situation you will see that tomorrow morning I will be Empress in outworld." That did very little to explain so Rain needed her to continue.

"How?"

"Because their can't be a competition for the Throne if there are no other contenders." She smiled showing her unnatural teeth. Rain gave her a sideways glance as he tried to understand her words.

And the assassin Skarlet made her way about on her secret mission. And her first target was close by although she wasn't alone.

Empress Kitana was in the company of the Grand Master of the Lin Kuei Sub Zero. She was in his company more often lately, even more so than Reptile and Ermac. Two equally loyal but more powerful fighters than Sub Zero. But perhaps the Grandmaster had more to offer than the duo. For instance conversation, although he wasn't a big speaker.

"So tell me Empress." He said as he walked behind her." Is your home just as you remembered it?" Kitana turned her head and gazed at her surroundings.

The living forest was familiar. And down below them she could see the Palace of Outworld, the place where she grew up.

"No." she answered.

"No?" he questioned stepping up to her side.

"My family isn't here with me." She said crossing her arms over her chest to rub her shoulders. Sub Zero raised his brow at her.

"Your sister is-"

"My sister is doing as she always has." Kitana said." Trying to outdo me, she is here for no other reason. She was never really my family." Sub Zero's gaze went to the ground and he hung his head.

In his silence Kitana turned to him. And there was a strange feeling emitting from his one good eye. A history similar to the one she just told, perhaps?

Her attention was quickly caught by something else on the ground. Looking down Kitana saw something strange. The stream seemed to be bubbling, as if it was boiling. And if that wasn't strange enough it began to turn red. Red like blood. And she seemed to notice it before Sub Zero did.

"GET DOWN!" Kitana yelled as she grabbed Sub Zero and jumped to the ground. Just in time too because the blood water shot up and began to take shape. Skarlet, Mileena's own bodyguard.

Sub Zero propped himself up and looked at the creature.

"What the" Skarlet held her hand above her head forming a big ball of wet blood.

"MOVE!" Kitana demanded as she grabbed Sub Zero by his shoulders and rolled him out of the way. Just in time as Skarlet threw the blood ball forward right on the spot where they'd been.

Sub Zero was on his back and Kitana was crouched above him. Together the two turned their heads and looked at Skarlet. The Assassin dived forward and tossed a knife from both her hands at them.

But Kitana pulled out her fan and deflected the knives. Then she jumped up and engaged the assassin.

She swung up her leg which Skarlet blocked. Now the two only stood a few feet apart and they were ready to do battle.

Kitana lunged in and tried to punch Skarlet which she blocked. She swung with her other arm only to be blocked again. In one swift motion Skarlet kicked her leg against Kitana's sending the Empress to the ground. And she quickly capitalized on this by pulling her knife and lunging down at her.

Skarlet stood over Kitana. Both hands on her knife as she tried to press it down and into Kitana's forehead. But then Skarlet was grabbed violently by the shoulders, then lifted and tossed into the air.

She easily regained mobility and landed on her feet. Then between her and Kitana was Sub Zero.

"Fight me Blood Beast." He said to her." I challenge you." Skarlet spoke no acknowledgement but Kombat could not be denied . If she wanted Kitana she'd have to go through Sub Zero first.

Skarlet lunged forward and swung her knife up and at the left side Sub Zero's face. But he stuck up his arm and hit his forearm against her's blocking her blow.

Skarlet quickly melted before him and retook form on Kaui's right.

"Right!" Kitana yelled. Thanks to that help he managed to turn and block her next attack. Then he swung his leg out and kicked Skarlet in the stomach. She stumbled back and Sub Zero ran after her, jumping up and kicking her right in the face.

And the second his foot hit her face she melted into the ground. She trickled along the ground and then shot up like a rocket, knocking Sub Zero off his balance and to the ground. Strange, she had meant to pierce him in two with that move.

Instead Sub Zero rolled over onto his side. And when he looked up he saw Skarlet coming down on him with her heel pointed at his heart. He shot up his hands and grabbed onto her foot, turned and then tossed her onto the ground next to him.

Then Sub Zero rolled over and on top of her, swinging down and punching her in the face. But then Skarlet reared her head up and head-butted him and followed up with an open palm strike to the face.

That forced Sub Zero up and off her. She kicked her legs up and jumped back to her feet, Sub Zero did the same. But when he stood up Skarlet fired another ball of blood at him, so he ducked and dodged. And when he shot back up he lunged forward swinging a punch.

Skarlet put up her forearms and blocked. Sub Zero swung around and tried to kick her but she blocked once more.

But then Skarlet jumped up and into the air. And as she passed over Sub Zero she put both her hands on his shoulders. And when her feet hit the ground she lifted Sub Zero up and threw him. He landed several feet away and on his back.

And when Sub Zero looked up he saw that Skarlet had apparently forgotten the rules of Mortal Kombat and forgotten her fight with Sub Zero as she continued after Kitana.

"No!" Sub Zero yelled from his back." Fight me!" But Skarlet did not listen and continued on towards Kitana. She pounced into the air, knife drawn and was coming down on the Empress.

Kitana wasn't prepared, had too little time to react and Skarlet was closing in fast. But lucky for her Skarlet would never reach her.

Sub Zero appeared between the two, using himself as a wall between Skarlet and Kitana. But Skarlet would not be deterred; if she had to she would cut down Sub Zero first.

But her knife continued to dive forward and he reached out his hand to catch it. And the second the blade touched his hand he froze and cracked it to pieces. But that wasn't all. Skarlet's arm had been frozen as well and her whole body soon enough.

But then Skarlet herself with her free arm cracked the frozen one to pieces. The next second blood poured from her shoulder and reformed the arm. And with that new arm she reached forward and slapped it onto his face. Then blood began pouring from her nails and into his eyes, ears, nose, mouth anywhere it could get in.

He didn't know what exactly would happen next all he knew that it was painful. But then all of a sudden it stopped as Skarlet's hand was cut completely off. And the blood on Sub Zero began to melt off his face.

And he saw that it was now Kitana between him and Skarlet. The assassin quickly re-grew her hand and reached for another knife. But Kitana would not give her the chance. She lunged forward and armed with her fans stabbed them into Skarlet's shoulders. Then Kitana opened the fans at her shoulders and when she pulled them off reduced Skarlet's arms to puddles.

The red woman took a step back armless and trying to regrow them. But Kitana would not give her that chance. And with another wave of her fans the winds raced at Skarlet and tore her apart. And what was left of her flew all around them, splattering onto the trees and grass.

"No need to worry." She said with a sideways glance to Sub Zero." She's not dead." And the pieces of Skarlet began to move from their scattered spots until they were together in a puddle.

Kitana watched as the blood puddle that was Skarlet began moving away from her and out of her sight. This fight was won but it wouldn't be the last of her sister's dirty tricks.

"Empress." Sub Zero said. She turned and faced him. He was one his knees with his head bowed, arms extended and his fist enclosed in an open palm." Thank you." She lowered herself down and put her hand over both of his. He looked up to view her.

"I owed you." She said. She brought her other hand down and guided him to his feet." For protecting me against the Dragon." He nodded his understanding.

"Then I suppose we are even now." He said.

"Don't be so sure." She said taking a few steps away from him." The Tournament is not over. And I may still have some tasks left for you GrandMaster." Once again he just nodded his understanding. She turned back to see he had not moved from the spot he had risen to." Are you going to escort me to my chambers?" she asked. He titled his head and met her eyes.

"As you wish. "He answered.

And meanwhile Rain had the job of entertaining his Empress. He had listened to her drabble on for the better part of an hour, nodding his head and agreeing to everything she'd been saying.

"When this is over." Mileena continued." I'm going to need a husband to rule at my side." She turned around and her eyes turned to the Demi-God. And he didn't like the way Mileena's tarkatan eyes looked at him.

"Um." He said.

"No." Mileena said turning away from him with a wave of her hands." I need someone else. Somewhat stronger, loyal, taller." Rain looked himself up and down confused. He didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or not.

Just then a new sound caught both their attentions. A bubbling, gurgling sound. Turning to the floor they saw a puddle of blood. But then that puddle took form and turned into Skarlet.

"SKARLET!" Mileena cheered her name." Your back." A malicious chuckle left her lips." Does that mean it's done? Sweet sister Kitana and the Kahn are dead?" But Skarlet remained silent. And the look in her eyes conveyed the news." What?!" Mileena questioned." What do you mean she's alive?" Skarlet gave her another look. Rain would never be able to understand how she was able to do that." They're both alive! AH!" she yelled at the ceiling pulling on her hair." Rain!" she turned to him.

"Yes, Empress?"

"Kill Skarlet!" Rain glanced to the red woman and then back to his Empress.

"Uh Empress I-"

"DO IT!" Rain took another glance at Skarlet. She seemed particularly indifferent to the idea, like himself. Rain lifted his arm and pointed his finger at her shooting a bolt of lightning and melting her into nothing. A futile effort since Skarlet reformed immediately afterwards.

But Mileena was still angry turned away and looked out the window.

"I can't believe this!" she yelled." She's always done this to me. Big Sister has always enjoyed stepping on my parade." Rain and Skarlet stood back letting Mileena lament to herself. Now was not the time to stir her up any further." Ah I'm disappointed. Servants!" she turned back to the only one's she had left.

"Yes Empress?" Rain questioned.

"I am disappointed." She said as she walked across the room and to her 'comfy' chair. She plopped herself down, using the armrest as her leg rest while her head rested on her arm." Sing for me!" Confused Rain and Skarlet looked to each other. Being a mute Skarlet could say nothing so naturally it feel to Rain.

"Uh Empress." He said taking a step forward." Shouldn't we-"

"Sing!" Mileena yelled causing Rain to take his step back. He again he turned to Skarlet. And once again being a mute she could not sing, that feel to him. But she did help somewhat by pulling out her knifes and began tapping them in a rhythmic pattern for him. Looking back Rain could see Mileena was waiting for her song. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"In every job that must be done. There is an element of fun. You find the fun, and snap! The jobs a game." He began." And every task you undertake. Becomes a piece of cake. A lark! A Spree! It's very clear to see!" Rain himself wasn't a natural singer. But when he entered Mileena's service he learned fast. He didn't want to end up like the last guy. But Mileena was happy now indicated by her clapping her hands." That a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down! The Medicine go down, Medicine go down!"

Rain didn't know how he ended up here. He was a Demi-God, the son of Argus yet somehow here he was. He only hoped that at when Mileena ruled Outworld things would get better.

He hoped.


	11. A Puzzelment

**A Puzzlement**

"Can you believe my sister?" Kitana said.

"Disgraceful." Sub Zero agreed. By sending her assassin and by offering now challenge she violated the rules of Mortal Kombat.

"I wonder if there's anything to be done about it." She said tapping at her chin." In my Father's time such an act was punished not only by elimination from the Tournament but death." She stopped suddenly realizing what she'd said. She quickly turned to Sub Zero." But I don't think It'll come to that." She turned away from him." Maybe we should go to Kotal Kahn and tell him. Then perhaps he might-"

"I wouldn't count on that." Sub Zero said. Kitana turned back to him confused." This is Kotal Kahn's tournament. And no matter what you and your sister are his adversaries in it. He'd rather eliminate you both from the Tournament, never mind how it's done."

"But the laws of the Tournament are the Laws of the Elder Gods. Are you trying to say he'll defy the God's laws?"

"Remember what he said the first day." He said with a finger in her face." This is his Tournament. And not you or I, or even the Elder Gods can make him change it." Kitana let out a defeated sigh.

"I suppose you are right. When I am Empress I would never violate such sacred laws."

"I would hope to assume such a Tournament would not be needed when you are Empress." Kitana turned over and faced the Grandmaster. She might have said something if not for an interruption. There was a noise coming from the forest, and it was coming closer to them.

Kitana braced herself for a second attack, not putting it past her sister. However two figures appeared and they were none other than Ermac and Reptile.

"Empress." Ermac said upon seeing her." There you are."

"We did not find you in your chambers." Reptile said." And then we wondered where you were?"

"Have no fear." Kitana said." I had the Grand Master to protect me." When the word 'protect' was mentioned the two stood up on edge.

"Did something happen?" Ermac said stepping forward." Were you attacked?"

"We ran into a minor obstacle." Kitana told." But it was nothing we couldn't handle." She cast a glance over her shoulder at Sub Zero." But now I think I shall turn in for the night."

"Yes, Empress." The duo bowed. Kitana began walking away from them.

"Good night Gentlemen. Good Night Sub Zero." She paused a moment and turned around to face him.

"Good Night Empress." He replied.

When he was a boy the world was different. Everything was different, simpler then. Back then he did not have the pressures of ruling that he had now. Now as a man that world had certainly changed.

The Emperor walked through the gardens flanked by his personal guard. Just then he heard a slight fluttering above him. Turning his head he saw as D'vorah came down from the sky to stand next to him.

"Emperor." She said bowing her head as she approached.

"D'vorah." He greeted." Have you something to report?"

"The Princess Kitana and the Lin Kuei Grandmaster were set upon in the woods by Mileena's henchman." This peaked Kotal's interest.

"And did you interfere?"

"This one had hoped they would kill each other, or at the least Kitana."

"And?" Kotal insisted. D'Vorah shook her head.

"They live. More importantly she lives." With defeated sigh Kotal rubbed his hand across his face. This was becoming more trouble than it was worth. The two continued walking and came into the council chambers, where they found Tremor and Erron Black.

Erron was sitting nearby running a clean cloth through every creak and crevice of his pistol. Tremor stood in front of a portrait on the wall. There was one of Erron, one of D'vorah, several of Kotal Kahn welcoming the Shokan or the Sedian Guard to his Empire. And currently before him was one of the Emperor himself. But it was off center and it was annoying him. But every time he re-positioned it, it only became more off center.

"Hey Tremor."Erron said getting his attention." You want to see a magic trick?" Tremor nodded his head as quickly as he could." Good, Good." The cowboy looked down and scanned around." I need something. Something small, do you have a coin?" Tremor nodded. He dug his hand into his pocket and brought out a small gold coin with their Emperor's face on it." Good, Good." Erron said accepting it." Now watch this." He showcased the gold coin in his left hand. But then he began snapping his right hand, quickly gaining Tremor's attention and forcing him to look away. And as he did Erron pocketed the currency and when Tremor looked back he saw an empty hand." Ta-Da."

Tremor's golden eyes opened wide in amusement. He dug into his pocket and produced another coin hoping to see the trick again, much to Erron's enjoyment.

But they stopped and looked as Kotal entered the room. He did not address either of them and simply began pacing around the room. The trio turned their heads and followed him around the room. Then with a stomp he stopped in the middle of the room.

"I am tired of this." He finally said. He turned back and faced them." Every day they gain more ground and every day we lose more and more."

"What would you have us do?" D'vorah asked. Erron rose from his seat and Tremor hovered over both of them.

"We need to deal with the greater threat first." Kotal told." Kitana." The others nodded." Deal with them one by one. Erron." He turned to the gunslinger." I leave the Grandmaster to you." He nodded." The Zatarean."

"I." A deep voice doomed from inside his mask as he raised his stone arm." Will deal with him." It was one of the few times any of them had ever heard him speak. And every time it always got their attentions.

"Very well." Kotal nodded." D'vorah, I leave Ermac to you."

"And Kitana?" Erron questioned." What about her?"

"Originally I had planned to deal with her myself." Kotal admitted." But now I have something special in mind." He turned and pointed to the doorway. And one his command a creature was escorted into the room, or rather two.


	12. The Edge

**The Edge**

Reptile did not like to be late and it was not his intention to be it. During his leisure time allowed to him by the Empress he choose to hone his skills by surviving out in the forest of Outworld. There were plenty of wild creatures to test his skills. Nature had their hierarchy but when Reptile entered he was at the top. But it was this training that was making him tardy.

He was flying through the forest on his way to the Palace. But out here in the middle of the Forest he felt something strange. Everyone one of his senses was telling him he was being watched.

He stopped in his tracks and sniffed at the air. Someone was defiantly nearby.

"Show yourself!" He commanded to the forest. And his watcher appeared from all around. Rock and stone, pebble and sand flew around him until it took the form of Tremor." You!"

"Yes." His voice boomed as he showed his stone arms." And I have been given an important task. To keep you from leaving this forest alive." Reptile opened his mouth and hissed, showing his sharp teeth.

"Do your worst!" And they flung themselves into battle.

Meanwhile back at the Palace.

The warriors had gathered and from his throne Kotal Kahn could see the crowd had certainly diminished since the Tournament began, but perhaps not in the way he'd like.

Mileena had certainly lost many supporters but Kitana was going strong. And Kotal himself was certainly down some supporters since this all began and who knew where today might take them? It was time in his mind to end this Tournament once and for all.

He scanned the crowd and his eyes came to rest on Sub Zero. He'd certainly learned a lot about the Grandmaster even though they'd never had a conversation. And if what Kotal had heard was true he had two great weaknesses to exploit.

"Erron." Kotal said as he waved him over. With both hands on his belt Erron leaned into his Emperor as the Khan did the same." Now is your time. The Grandmaster's powers are augmented through magic. The Medallion around his neck." Erron tilted his head slightly to view that very thing." It increases his powers. But should it be removed he will be reduced to that of a Mortal man." And of course everyone knew of his reluctance to kill there was no need to mention that. Erron Black nodded his head.

"I understand." Erron nodded. Kotal said nothing more and sat back in his chair while Erron walked away." Grandmaster." Erron called gaining Sub Zero's attention." I khallenge you to fight." He pulled both revolvers from their holsters. And Sub Zero could not back down from the challenge. He turned and prepared to meet this foe in the middle of the room.

"Be careful." Kitana said to him. He nodded to her over his head and stood before Erron Black.

"I accept." He answered.

Now they had to simply wait for the Emperor's call. Sub Zero stood with his fists out ready to fight while Erron flexed his fingers over his holsters.

"Begin!" Kotal shouted. As soon as he had finished Erron drew his guns and fired three bullets from each. Six went flying through the air at Sub Zero. But all he had to do was extend his arm and shot something of his own. The ball of ice went from his hands and through the air, chilling it. Passing by the bullets, freezing them and crumbling them within seconds. The ice continued on its way and towards Erron.

But the cowboy ducked and rolled out of the way, forcing the ice to freeze the wall behind him. As he rolled into a kneeling position Erron fired another two bullets from his gun.

This time Sub Zero choose not to freeze the bullets and instead just stood there. The bang of the gun and hissing of the bullet could be heard but Sub Zero remained unmoved.

Then he swung out his arm and seemed to catch the bullet as if it was a fly from the air. Even blind in one eye he could see it coming. Erron watched as he opened his hand and dropped the two recently fired bullets to the ground.

Now Sub Zero would advance. He jumped forward and swung a kick at Erron. But the gunslinger ducked between the leg and when he came up swing the butt of his gun into the necklace around the Grandmaster's neck. Metal clanked against metal and nothing more happened.

Erron had tried to break it in that strike but it didn't work. Now he would pay the price. Sub Zero swung his arm forward and punched Erron in the face. The hit was not enough to kill him, Erron knew at least that. Sub Zero would not kill.

He stumbled back, trying to regain his balance, coming back to back with a pillar. Sub Zero jumped the distance between them kicking up his leg and swinging it around.

Erron rolled under the kick forcing Sub Zero to kick into the pillar and crushing it into pieces. Sub Zero quickly turned but noticed that Erron Black had gone.

Not disappeared but merely taking shelter behind another pillar as he loaded his weapons.

"Come on out and fight!" Sub Zero said moving about the room." Your reliance on your weapons is your weakness. Without them you could not hope to face me fairly."

"Your weakness is your holding back." Erron Black finally replied. He jumped out from behind the pillar and two bullets from each gun before ducking back into cover. Sub Zero easily jumped aside as the bullets flew past him. But one managed to find it's mark and hit the medallion dangling around his neck. It did not shatter and the bullet simply flattened against it. But there was a small crack on the face of the Dragon.

Noticing this from his hiding position Black knew he would have to keep his attacks up. He quickly finished reloading and held his pistols out, ready for another attack. But Sub Zero was quickly on him.

Kitana enjoyed watching Sub Zero fight. He was confident but not arrogant. Powerful but not overbearing. There would be a good place for him once she'd taken the throne.

Sub Zero laid another punch on Erron's face sending him onto his back. But as he fell Erron raised his gun and aimed.

"Both eyes open." He muttered to himself. He drew the hammer back on the gun and fired.

With another well placed bullet the Dragon Medallion cracked and shattered into pieces. The source of Sub Zero's tremendous strength, speed and power was all gone. On top of that the bullet kept going and shot right through his chest.

"No!" Kitana screamed. Sub Zero brought his hand up to his chest to cover the burning sensation inside it. Looking down he could see the blood beginning to pour from his wound. Another sound suddenly got his attention. The sound of a hammer pulling back and a gun cocking.

Looking forward he saw Erron Black aiming down his sights and about to fire another bullet. Sub Zero raised his other hand and began forming an ice wall before him. Erron Black fired off three shots and by the time Sub Zero's wall was complete the bullets were frozen inside them, but one had almost managed to hit him right between the eyes.

Wounded and bleeding badly Sub Zero placed his shoulder against the Ice Wall and tried to balance himself. With his hand over his chest Sub Zero shot some ice through the small wound, stopping the bleeding. He tried to stop now to both look and listen for where Erron Black would strike from next.

And the second the metal tip showed itself Sub Zero leaped out from behind the wall. Grabbing the barrel of the gun with one hand. Instantly freezing it and cracking it in his hand in one move. But it was a small price to pay since Erron Black had two pistols and the second was pointed right at Sub Zero's head. The hammer on the gun clicked but Sub Zero had even less time to jerk his head back to avoid the bullet. Which he narrowly did but instead of going through his head the bullet went through his right shoulder instead.

Sub Zero fell back and collapsed on the floor. The fall causing his chest wound to re-open and bleed again while his shoulder continued to bleed.

Ermac looked on in horror, but not more than Kitana. Kotal Khan smiled from his throne.

"Finish him." He commanded. Erron Black stepped forward and prepared to do as commanded. He pulled the hammer back on his gun and prepared the next bullet to be fired.

"Nothing personal." Erron said to him." Just Business." Ironic since Sub Zero managed to save Erron when he came bearing terms yet now it was Erron who would kill him.

But as he pulled back on the trigger Sub Zero raised his weakened arm and shot a blast of ice. The ice traveled up the barrel of the gun, freezing not only the bullet in the chamber but the entire gun. It became so cold than Erron Black could not hold and quickly let go.

And while he was distracted the weakened Sub Zero managed to jump to his feet and with his left arm punched Black in the face. It wasn't the strongest punch he'd ever thrown but it was enough to knock Black off his feet and put some distance between them.

With deep breaths Sub Zero raised his head to see Erron standing several feet away. But without his guns even the wounded Sub Zero felt confident. Black had relied heavily on those weapons throughout the entire tournament, no doubt without them he was powerless.

But it seemed Erron Black had one last weapon. He reached behind his back and under his poncho to reveal the entire arm of a tarkatan, blade and all. A single slice from that would cut Sub Zero in two. He would have to not give him the chance.

In reaction he formed ice around his left forearm and created a sword of his own. Erron Black the more agile and less wounded of the two moved in with both hands on his blade. When he was close enough he raised it above his head and came swinging down with it. But Sub Zero was quick and managed to blocked with his own. Erron quickly backed off only to quickly step in again. Sub Zero followed his example and stepped around him, avoiding the attack. But in his wounded state he was slow and stumbled in the process.

Erron capitalized on that and swung around with his blade and managed to slash Sub Zero across his stomach, forcing even more blood from him. The Grandmaster stumbled back buckled over as he pressed his free arm to his side. He now used his ice sword to balance himself.

With both hands on his sword Erron moved in closer. Sub Zero did not move. Standing still with one pressed on his side and the other to balance him.

Kitana looked on in dreadful worry in her blue eyes. Kotal Khan was smiling from ear to ear.

"Finish him." He spoke.


	13. The Past is in the Past

**The Past is in the Past**

He could remember watching it as a boy even now. And although it had been many years ago, the images still burned clear in his mind.

One by one they all charged at him. And one by one they were all tossed aside. With greater strength and speed than men twice his age Bi Han was everything you'd expect of a Sub Zero. He was brutal, ruthless, without mercy or compassion.

The training yard was used just for training but with Bi Han it might as well have been the real thing. He jumped forward and with one punch broke a jaw and shattered a few teeth. Quickly he turned around to kick another opponent across the face, sending him to the ground. And the third thought he could grapple with him but found that a poor choice.

Bi Han wrapped his arms around the smaller man and went to the group with him, managing to grab his arm by the elbow and wrist. Kuai could remember seeing the man's pain and seeing him tap Bi Han's leg but it didn't matter. In one swift move Bi Han manage to break the arm not only at the elbow but completely rip it out of it's socket.

When he was done he rose to his feet, towering among his conquered. He was the greatest warrior the Lin Kuei had. The Biggest, the strongest, the fastest. And Kuai was only a pale imitation.

Kuai Lang watched as a figure red as blood and silent as death walked past the carnage and towards the fighting.

"Sub Zero." The Grandmaster spoke in a voice as old and soft as the wind. Bi Han tilted his head towards the old man." I have a mission for you. There's a Tournament coming up being held by the Sorcerer Shang Tsung."

Suddenly Kuai Lang found himself gone and away from that cold and distant past. And when his eyes opened he felt nothing but the cold air on his face. Above him was a ceiling fan and to his left was an open window with a clear view to the sea.

He jolted upright and the first thing he realized was the pain that shot up his body. Looking down he saw that he had been bandaged up from his battle with Erron Black.

"It's alright." A smooth voice said as a hand rested on his head. Now he realized he was not alone. He felt the hand run through his hair and he learned that his face was exposed. Looking over he saw Kitana sitting down and next to him.

It was the first time she had ever seen him without his armor. He was clean-shaven under that mask. And his hair was black as night.

"My armor." He groaned sitting up." My mask-" But he stopped when she reached out her hand and it hit against his chest.

"Will be waiting for you when you're ready." She finished. Sub Zero could not argue with her, she would have it her way. Also because the pain couldn't allow him to sit up for much longer, he quickly sat back down.

"My medallion?" he asked.

"It was crumbled to pieces in the battle." Sub Zero's eyes flared open and it all seemed to come back to him.

"Erron Black?" Sub Zero questioned.

"He is dead." Kitana replied. She knew there would be no point in lying to him. Erron Black had raised his sword to cleave Sub Zero in two and as he swung down nearly managed too, cutting Sub Zero along his right collar bone. But in those split seconds Sub Zero also acted and stabbed his ice sword right through Erron Black's stomach. After the reply he let in a sharp hiss of air and she watched as his chest slowly rose only to fall." You cannot blame yourself." She said." You had not choice, otherwise he would have killed you."

"That is not why I shudder." He said to her." Erron Black knew the score as well as I. I don't imagine if our roles were reversed that he would feel anything for me."

"Then why?" she questioned." Why does this pain you so?"

"My brother." He responded.

"Your brother?" she repeated." You never talk about your brother." And while that was true, over the past few days that had been the person on the Grandmaster's mind most.

"He was everything expected of the Lin Kuei." Sub Zero said." Bold, Strong and willing to do anything for the sake of the clan. But he was different. My brother always had an unusual talent for violence. Everyone in the clan respect him. Respected but not admired, feared. The things he did were not for our clan but for his own amusement." He shivered in remembrance. Men, women, children, animals. Nothing was off limits for the elder Sub Zero. " Some of which I dare not say even now." His breath became deep and heavy as if the shadowy figure of his brother was hovering over him right now, squeezing both hands around his throat." That is what drew your Father's attention to my clan. He admired the brutal nature of my brother." He paused a moment longer breathing in a few more breaths. "He gave me this." He pointed to his blind eye." And that's why I wear these." He motioned to his armor." To remind myself that I'm not cruel for the sake of cruelty. That I'm not a monster, that I'm not my brother!" With a few more huffed breaths he sat back down, his chest rising and falling.

"You are as much your brother as I am my sister." She said moving down next to him. She put both her hands on the side of his head." We cannot let these shadows form our destinies for us. But step out into the light and make our own, Sub Zero." That sounded strangely familiar.

Sub-Zero had been his brother's name. The name of a killer, a demon. The Grandmaster had his own name entirely.

"It's Kuai Lang." He said to her." My name is Kuai Lang."

"Kuai." She said. His one eye black as night met both her ocean blue ones. He slowly traced his arm up and along her neck." Kaui." She said again. Then she leaned down and pressed her lips against his as he did the same to her.

Up at the Palace the Tournament continued and the battles raged on.

"Sister has left the scene." Mileena said strumming a finger along her chin. Her eyes shifted to the only fighter left, Ermac." That makes this simpler. Rain."

"Empress." He said appearing at her side.

"Finish them off." Rain eyes shifted over to Kitana's last fighter. He knew what she meant and he knew who he would fight. He took a step forward." But don't be hasty." She said halting him." I want this losing streak of mine turned around, and you've seen how I've rewarded failure so far." But her threats did not shake Rain.

He was a Demi-God, a son of Argus, master of water and lightning. There was nothing he couldn't handle. He began walking forward and towards Ermac.

"Ermac." Rain said pointing a finger at him. The creation's green eyes flared when he saw him." Step forward."

"You offer a challenge?" Ermac asked.

"Come forth and test yourself." Ermac moved past Reptile and into the center of the room, to square off with Rain. "Are you ready creature?" Rain asked. He held his right hand out by his side and electricity zapped between his fingers.

"Are you Demi-God?" Ermac responded. His eyes glowing green as he levitated into the air.

This was delightful for Kotal. An enemy of his would be destroyed this match. And right now after Erron's death he'd prefer it be Ermac's.

"Next Battle." Kotal Khan said." Ermac versus Rain!"


	14. Test your Might

**Test your Might**

The battle had begun and both Ermac and Rain charged forward. They circled and clashed in the middle of the throne room. Throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. At the same time they both threw a punch. But their attacks collided and canceled each other out, forcing both to go flying back and into the wall.

Ermac's back slammed right into the wall while Rain flew back and fell onto one knee. Ermac acted fast. Nearby him was a potted plant. Ermac pointed to the object and when he swung his arm forward, flung it across the room and at his opponent.

Rain looked up to see it coming right at him. So he raised his arm and shot a gust of water, the velocity and power so much that blasted the pot and planet into pieces. Now on his feet Rain stepped forward and continued firing a water stream at Ermac.

Ermac put both his hands up and created a small force field, deflecting the water away. Then he kept his head down as step by step he began to advance. Rain put both hands together and increased the water, shooting a typhoon at Ermac.

And with the increased water pressure Ermac's progress was halted but Rain only continued. Ermac flexed his arms forward and opened his hands, deflecting the raging water with an invisible force field. With a swing of his arm he sent the water dashing to his left, and with another swing to his right.

Then with both hands forward he shot and invisible blast dispersing the water completely and leaving Rain wide open. So Ermac jumped forward and swung a punch but Rain managed to put up his arm and blocked. And when Rain kicked out his leg Ermac blocked with his knee.

But then Ermac swung out with his elbow and hit Rain right in the nose, sending him stumbling back.

The he dashed forward and tackled Rain, sending them both through the walls of the Palace and outside into the night. With each wall and pillar they crashed through Ermac punched Rain in the face. And then once they reached outside he put both hands on the Demi-God's shoulders, swung him around and threw him into the ground below.

But they were not the only one's fighting. Deep in the woods doing battle were Reptile and Tremor.

The battle was at a distance with Reptile jumping up and around the tall trees high in the air. And on the ground was Tremor with his stone arms. He only had to point with those arms and pieces of stone broke off to fire at Reptile. But the Zateran jumped to the next tree and the rocks would shot right through the one he'd just been hiding on. Splitting and breaking it, sending it falling to the ground below.

Reptile tried his own projectiles, opening his mouth wide and spat down. But Tremor only had to raise his arms and a wall of rock protected him. The acid covered the stone and although it burned a hole through it, none of it got on Tremor himself.

But that's where Reptile himself came in. He dived down from his spot high above, threw the rock and right into Tremor taking him to the ground. Once on him Reptile swung down with his sharp claws. Tremor put up his arm and blocked and with one single swipe Reptile took off his stone arm.

The stone man stumbled back now armless, or maybe not. Reptile watched as he bent down and rested his missing limb into the earth. And when he rose again the arm had reformed, good as new. How could you beat a foe who's weapons and armor were right under your feet. But that wasn't all he could do.

Tremor held up his arms and Reptile watched as his stone like skin turned to solid gold. He put one foot in front of the other and prepared to attack, but Reptile would not give him the chance. He opened his mouth and with his whip-like tongue lashed out at him.

Tremor put up his golden arms to protect his face as Reptile's tongue lashed out leaving a gash across his arms. Reptile swung his head and whipped his tongue back for another lash. But this time Tremor was ready and caught the tongue in one hand, then furthered his grip with the other.

Reptile prepared to pull back but Tremor was ahead of him. The stone man turned around and holding onto the tongue swung it round and slammed him onto the ground. He turned once more and sent him crashing through the trees.

Reptile managed to dig his claws into the ground, fighting against another slam from Tremor. As he fought he sent a glob of spit along his tongue, which traveled along his tongue and to Tremor's arms like a bullet. In a moment both Tremor's golden arms were gone and Reptile's tongue returned to him. He rose up to see Tremor already remaking himself.

Reptile's limbless arms touched the earth and began to reform. This time his left took the form of gold while the other was that of pure diamond.

And with his left arm of gold and his right of diamond he flung his arms forward, firing pieces of both at Reptile. The Zaterran ducked his head and avoided them. A good thing too since when they hit the trees behind them they turned to gold and diamond. Practically all the trees around him had been changed. Reptile might have been able to dodge the attacks but he wasn't safe yet.

With one step and both fists slamming into the ground Tremor caused a small earthquake. Great enough to shake the ground and force the trees of gold and diamond to come crashing down. Burying Reptile in the most beautiful and expensive grave ever.

Ermac descended down onto the destroyed ground where Rain lay. He watched as the Demi-God propped himself up onto his feet, then looked forward to see his foe standing there.

Then in one quick bound Rain kicked up his legs and extended out his hand. And a bolt of lightning shot from it and right into Ermac's chest, sending him flying back and through the terrain. The sky began to blacken and rumble above.

Ermac finally managed to stop his movement when suddenly Rain teleported above him and tried to punch him to the ground. But instead Ermac did the teleporting and reappeared above Rain and instead knocked him to the ground.

But he would never reach the ground since he teleported back up to Ermac. Then together their battle became instant as they teleported from one side of the Capital to the other.

One moment Rain had punched Ermac in the face. But they disappeared to the other side of the island where Ermac punched him. Back and forth they went from one side of the Palace to the other, from as high as the clouds to as low as the ground.

When they teleported near the ground Ermac swung a punch but Rain blocked. Then the Demi-God reached forward and gripped his hand over Ermac's face. Then he turned and slammed his head into the ground and began running along. Keeping Ermac there and forming a trench in the dirt with his head. Then with one great swing Rain let go and send Ermac tumbling through the dirt.

But he had no sooner sent him flying down that Ermac reappeared beside him and punched him in the face, then a second time with an upper cut to the chin. Then he turned and swung his leg kicking Rain in the chest. That sent him flying back and crashing through the walls of the palace once more until he went out on the other side.

The Throne room rumbled as the support from the lower levels was shaken by the destruction. There was now a great distance between the warriors. And with this distance Rain raised his hands to the sky once more. They blackened ever more at his command, snuffing out any and all light from above. This effected Ermac very little but it effect Kotal Kahn.

All at once his strength was leaving him. So much so that it became too hard to even stand. He clutched his chest as he began panting for breath.

"Emperor." D'vorah said moving alongside him.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." He panted pushing her away. He couldn't allow himself to be seen as weak, and there were plenty of prying eyes at this moment.

Rain swung out his arm forward and this time shot lightning from his index finger. Ermac moved aside as it traveled through the air and passed him. But when he looked again Rain had reappeared beside him and with both his hands surging with electricity he latched on to Ermac's head, blasting lightning bolt after lightning bolt into him.

With Reptile crushed under the tress of diamond Tremor's victory was assured. He had done well by his Emperor and for himself tonight. With the battle over he turned and prepared to leave the site. But perhaps it wasn't as over as he'd thought.

There was a rumbling sound from behind him that got his attention. Turning his head Tremor say the diamond tress fly up into pieces and emerging from the pile came Reptile, claws drawn and foaming at the teeth.

He leaped across the battleground and punched Tremor in the face, sending him stumbling back.

Tremor put up his diamond arm and prepared to block. Reptile reared his arm back and swung forward. And with one good punch shattered the diamond arm and the face it was protecting.

Tremor fell flat onto his back, Reptile hovering over him and moving in for another attack. With his one arm Tremor held him at bay. But that one arm wasn't enough as Reptile was still able to lean forward and punch him across the face.

Tremor buried his other arm into the ground to regrow it back. And when he was ready he swung it up, burning hot. With a hand of hot lava Tremor reached up and slapped his hand over Reptile's face.

The Zaterran roared out as Tremor began to push back up to his feet. Then with one great thrust Tremor pushed Reptile back, sporting a black mark across his face. But he was still ready for more battle.

Reptile dashed forward and managed to get both arms around Tremor and lifted him into the air. But that would be his undoing. For the second Tremor was over his head all the stone and rock around flew on and connected to his body. And with each piece Tremor became more dense and heavier.

Until at last he was so heavy that Reptile couldn't support him and crashed to his knees, with tremor still on him. But it did not stop there he just kept growing.

And Rain had more for Ermac. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt he blasted through his body. And he would keep doing it until he was nothing but a pile of blood on the floor.

The weight was crushing and it only kept getting heavier and heavier. Rock, stone, gold, diamond all formed to his body adding more and more weight. Tremor simply had to lay there and wait for Reptile to suffocate and be crushed beneath him. The Zatteran clawed at him but it had little effect.

"There is no point." Tremor's voice boomed inside his mask." It is too much. Tremble like the Earth and Die!" And it appeared as if on his command, the weight became more. More crushing, suffocating weight and Reptile could hear his bones breaking beneath him. He continued to claw at Tremor but he kept getting weaker and weaker. It would all be over soon.

But Reptile would not let it end like this, he could not. With all the strength he could muster with whatever power he had left he had to fight back. He reached up and instead of clawing at Tremor with his nails instead dug them into him. Even that surprised the stone man.

Then Tremor began to wobble and shake back and forth. And that confused him. Then slowly he began to rise into the air. Despite all the crushing weight being put down on him Reptile managed to get a good grip and was now lifting Tremor into the air.

Then in one swift move Reptile turned and slammed Tremor onto the ground. And with this great slam Tremor's body flew off and crumbled to pieces. His face went flying, loosing it's mask as it feel against the ground.

Reptile took a staggering step away. With the battle finished he must go to the Throne room. But he was stopped by a foul voice in the air.

"This isn't over." Tremor's head said. Reptile turned around and watched as slowly the face in the stone disappeared until nothing but the stone itself remained.

And from the balcony watching it all was Kotal Khan. And he was frightened. He had never expected fighters of this caliber and strength to appear for this tournament. Even if he himself was down there he did not know if he would be able to come out of it alive. This Tournament was becoming more trouble than it's worth.

Ermac also had a trick up his sleeve. With his own powers he began to create a small force field around his head, preventing the lightning from reaching him. Now with this distraction he had an opening. He quickly jolted his arm back and elbowed Rain right in the stomach knocking all the air out of him and sending him to his knees.

Ermac with his skin blackened and burned barely managed to stand on his feet. But Rain looked in no better condition his skin bloodied and his eyes swollen. They'd both been pushed to the edge but Ermac had his orders and even now he would not kill.

He slowly turned around to face the Demi-God. Rain slowly rose back to his feet, ready for more.

"Well fought Demi-God." Ermac said." Well fought." Without another word his green eyes closed and he fell flat onto his face. However Rain stood over him and like Ermac he had his own orders. Mileena would want him dead. He raised his finger and pointed it at him, preparing to blast his head into paste. But as he tried his arm began to tremble and could not find the power nor the aim to do so. He may have won but he was torn to pieces. Instead he choose to lower his arm and fall onto his exhausted back and rest.

With his victory the clouds began to disperse allow the sun to continue shining. This brought Kotal Kahn's strength back and his confidence with it.

"Winner Rain!" He announced.

Ermac was out of the Tournament, defeated by Rain. Sub Zero had been wounded and would not be returning to battle anytime soon. Kitana had gone to him and thus that left only Reptile.

The Zaterran had arrived to the Throne room, limping past the crowd. But surprised when he realized he would stand by himself. He was all that was left for Kitana's claim.

Or so they thought.

The doors to the throne room suddenly flung open and a sharp gust of wind came inside and a foul smell with it.

"Who enters my domain?!" Kotal Khan roared as he rose from his seat. The flames in the room rose and the shadows on the wall seemed to grow. All at once the room seemed to brighten and darken at the same time. And in the doorway stood two figures.

"We are the Deadly Alliance." Spoke a raspy voice. And in walked two figures from neither Earthrealm, Outworld or the Heavens above. These two were the ultimate killers, hearts painted black, embodied by the monstrous deeds they performed in life, and doomed to suffer in death.

The Wraith of Fire Scorpion and the Wraith of Darkness Noob Saibot.


	15. Unexpected Company

**Unexpected Company**

Hushed and frightened whispers broke out amongst the audience as the two wraiths made their way across the room.

"And who do you fight for?" Kotal asked. He was sure no matter what, he wouldn't like the answer.

"We swore a vow once to a previous Emperor of Outworld." Scorpion began. Kotal did not like where this was going." And now his spawn are fighting to take back this throne." His pupil less eyes shifted and turned towards Mileena.

And under his gaze she suddenly felt giddy with her heart acting as if it might jump out of her chest. With a small laughter she readjusted herself, standing up straight and running her hand through her hair.

Scorpion rolled his eyes and turned away from her. And as he did he noticed Reptile standing by himself.

"Where is she lizard?" He pointed a finger at him." Or do you side with him?" He moved his pointed finger to Kotal.

"Never." Reptile replied." Empress Kitana has gone to the Infirmary with the injured Sub Zero."

"Sub Zero?" Noob Saibot questioned as he raised his head." Kuai Lang?"

"Then we will act in their place." Scorpion said motioning to himself and Noob Saibot." Put forth whatever challenger you wish." He pointed an angry finger at Kotal Kahn." And we will beat them down." Kotal was surely getting tired of these sudden appearances. He thought it had been a gift from above when Ermac was defeated but now two more enemies suddenly appeared before him. He was so angry his hand was digging into the armrest of his throne.

"Emperor." Said a voice by his side. It could only be D'vorah now that Erron Black was on." This one is tired of these unwelcomed guests. Give us permission to end this tournament once and for all."

"No D'vorah." He said with a shake of his head. He had sacrificed many warriors for the sake of this tournament, he was running out of allies. Besides he had a trick up his sleeve." Send in the beast."

D'vorah smiled from ear to ear and singled over to the guards. The men opened the nearest door and a creature unlike any other in Outworld walked in. The beast originally meant for Kitana.

"You want to fight?" Kotal questioned." Here is your opponent." He pointed to the incoming beast. There was a giant as big as a shokan with a tiny rider perched on his shoulders.

"A dwarf and a giant?" Noob questioned." No." His strange white eyes opened as wide as they could. "A little girl? Riding the back of a giant, what a peculiar sight this is." He put his hand on Scorpion's shoulder." This is me." He moved across the room getting the attentions of Kotal Kahn, Mileena, Skarlet and mostly Ferra.

"You make trouble?" Ferra questioned from the back of her giant in a harsh and broken voice." Trouble make you."

"Oh now you've got me frightened." Noob said with mock fear.

"Noob Saibot versus Ferr Torr, FIGHT!" The Kahn commanded.

And the name 'Noob Saibot' echoed from the throne room, down the halls and into the infirmary. And with the name went an ire cold air with it. And when the echo made it's way into his ear and even though he was warm and comfortable in Kitana's arms he couldn't help but go cold.

After all this time Bi Han had shown himself again.

And with a cry from Ferra, Torr lumbered forward stretching his arms out. He curled his hands into a fist and swung down at Noob. The wraith simply stood there and took the hit, then a second to the stomach. Bone crushing punch after punch came at him and he took them all.

Kotal Kahn was pleased with the sight. He didn't need any more enemies to deal with, not now after he'd lost both Tremor and Erron Black.

With another punch Torr knocked Noob off his feet and crashing onto his back. Torr moved forward and hovered over him. Then he raised both his massive arms into the air and brought them slamming down. Then a second time, then a third, until Noob Saibot was nothing more than a bloody black puddle on the floor. Until there was no doubt who the winner was.

"Good boy Torr!" Ferra patted him on the head. Kotal raised his hand and prepared to declare a winner.

"Is that all?" a dark voice chuckled. And the black puddle began to merge and take form. Turning back into Noob Saibot." Is that all you've got?" He said holding out his arms. A dark chuckle accompanied his sentences. A chuckle to make anyone's blood run cold.

Now it was Noob's turn to attack. He leapt across the battlefield and landed a punch on Torr's face, sending the giant staggering back. He followed up with another strike to the face, then turning and kicking him across the face.

But Torr was not the only fighter. Ferra jumped out from around his shoulder and with her gauntlet knifes stabbed at Noob.

And she plunged them forward and into his unnatural white eyes. But the second she pulled them out his face took shape and reformed again. He reached out and grabbed onto Ferra's gauntleted arm.

"Little girls shouldn't play with knives." He said. Then he guided her arm down and stabbed it into the giant's shoulder. The Beast let out a roar as Noob took a step back. Ferra pulled the knife from his shoulder and returned to her original place on his back.

"Get him Torr!" she commanded pointing forward. The giant lumbered forward swinging both his great arms up and above Noob.

But he put up both his arms and blocked both of Torr's as they came crashing down on him. But while he stood there the Saibot clone appeared from Noob's own chest. He reached out and put his hands over Torr's face. Digging one thumb into Torr's visible eye and on the other side of his head where he assumed a second eye was. If not there was just a second hole, either way Torr was now blind.

He stumbled back roaring and flailing his arms in pain. Now it was up to Ferra to be his eyes. She pulled on Torr's reins and urged him forward. But both blind and dumb Noob easily managed to evade his swinging arms to lung in and punch Torr in the stomach. Then a second time, then a third.

With another great punch Torr stumbled back. Another sent him back even more. And with one last punch he cracked the giant in the jaw, knocking him unconscious and onto his back. But while the powerhouse Torr was out of the fight Ferra wasn't. And to Noob that meant this fight wasn't over.

Kitana and Kaui arrived at that very moment. With Kitana supporting him they moved into the throne room. In just enough time to see Noob Saibot about to claim victory.

Torr was on the ground and unable to move but Ferra was trapped under her partner's head and unable to move it no matter how much she struggled.

"Two for the price of one." Noob said as he hovered over them. He held out his hand and out of black fire came a large battle ax twice the size of his own body. The frightened girl looked up in horror above her." This must be my lucky day." He said raising it above his head.

"No Bi Han!" Kuai yelled from the door." No!" But despite his protest Noob did as he wanted and brought his battle ax down cutting both Ferra and Torr in two.

The damage had been done and the Elder Sub Zero had claimed two new victims.

"Bi Han!" yelled a voice. Heads turned and bodies parted as Kaui managed to stand on his own and limp to meet his brother. But beneath that mask Bi Han only smiled at the pitiful sight of his brother coming at him." How could you?" Kaui questioned as he moved towards him." She was only a little girl!" But even at full strength Kaui could not frighten Noob. How could he now mask less, his body wrapped up, bruises and marks all over his body?

Noob Saibot removed the great ax from his victims and then stabbed it into the ground.

"Oh little brother." he said." Look at you. All grown up now?" He brought his hand up and poked Kaui right in his unprotected right eye.

"Ah!" Kaui jolted back holding his eye. Luckily he jumped back right into Kitana who caught him. He never noticed it before when he had the Dragon Medallion but she had a fierce strength, probably better than his own now.

"You're Highness." Noob said with an over exaggerated bow as she approached them.

"Elder Sub Zero?" she questioned.

"Yes." He nodded." And No." He added with a chuckle. Kitana shifted her attention between the brothers. As she did Scorpion came and moved alongside Noob Saibot.

"Empress." He said getting her attention.

"D'vorah!" Kotal turned to her. She was the last warrior he had, his last chance at this tournament." Kill them!"

"With pleasure." She answered. She turned and began walking towards them." Wraith!" she yelled. Both Noob and Scorpion turned to face her." Face me!" Noob took a step forward and prepared for another bout. But Scorpion stuck out his arm, stopping him.

"I'll take this one." He said before stepping forward.

"I'd hate to have all the fun." Noob said. Scorpion ignored him and walked out to meet D'vorah. But in doing so he would have to pass Mileena.

"Oh" she said upon seeing him. Nervously she began rubbing her hands together as she bounced up and down." Here he comes, Here he comes." She muttered to Skarlet. Her mute assassin just stood back as Mileena continued to bounce up and down.

Then like a shadow, grim as death Scorpion walked past her. He hadn't even glanced at her and seemed unaware of her presence but Mileena only jumped with more excitement after he passed.

Scorpion now came to the middle of the room with D'vorah only a few feet before him.

"Prepare to take your last breaths." D'vorah warned. But she did not appear to frighten Scorpion as he said nothing. His way was a quiet way. But that quiet was full of anger.

Slowly he moved both his arms back and towards the hilts of both swords poking out from his back. But D'vorah would not give him the chance. Before he could she lunged forward, the long prong growing out from her right shoulder and stabbing at him.

But Scorpion had managed to draw one of his blades and blocked the extra limb as it came at him. She quickly grew another from the other side of her back and attacked with that only for Scorpion to block once again with his sword.

D'vorah now moved in closer swinging a punch at his face which he dodge by tilting to the other side. But in the close a space they were now the prongs were able to strike at him from above. And they did stabbing at Scorpion from above while D'vorah tried to punch him.

With one hand on his sword he blocked the prong stabs from above while he blocked her with the other. Then after he had avoided another punch Scorpion put his hand out and right in front of her chest. And when his hand stared to turn red and the air started to heat up it meant only one thing was coming, Hellfire.

Scorpion opened his hand and fired point blank into D'vorah's chest hoping to burn a hole right through her. And for a moment he thought he had until he looked forward to see a hole through the wall across the room.

Looking up he saw D'vorah's prongs had other uses that for attacking as they supported her up into the air, avoiding his fire ball entirely. D'vorah then swung out and with both legs kicked Scorpion in the face, sending him flat onto his back.

From the ground Scorpion looked up to see D'vorah completely over him and coming straight down. He quickly rolled out of the way as she came stomping down, breaking the ground beneath her.

Still on his back Scorpion swung out his legs and kicked D'vorah across the face, she put out her arm to balance her fall. Then she turned and swung for another punch that Scorpion ducked under. And when he came up he came up swinging with an uppercut right to D'vorah's chin, now sending her onto her back.

Scorpion quickly moved in over her, ready to punch a hole right through her head. But the second he was over her, her stomach opened up and green slime shot up at him. The stuff was blinding and even got in his eyes. He jumped back to avoid another attack but it was already too late.

As a Kytinn D'vorah's entire body was made up stingers, slime, acid and most of all poisons. And the one covering Scorpion was just as deadly as Reptile's acid and would shrink him to the bone in seconds.

"NO!" Mileena yelled as she watched Scorpion covered in the stuff.

But Scorpion's eyes suddenly began to glow and his body followed soon after, erupting in flames. A heat so intense it burned the toxin right off him. But D'vorah had other tricks.

She raised her hand to him and a horde of wasps flew out from under her skin. Then she pointed to Scorpion and they flew at him. But the flames were still too much that even before they got within a foot of the flames they burst into ashes.

Scorpion then raised his hands and all the flames on his body went into his hands. Then he shot his arms forward and blasted D'Vorah with everything he had.

But she simply showcased and took to the air avoiding the wall of fire. And before he could do more she grew the prongs from her back and flew down at him. And Scorpion had little time to react and she stabbed one right through his chest and the other through his head. The heart and brain, the 2 major organs of the body at the end of her sharp limbs.

Kaui and Kitana looked on in shock. Noob Saibot seemed indifferent as to the fate of his traveling companions death. But none seem more upset than Mileena. Kotal Kahn leaned forward in his chair smiling. It had been done at last, things had finally started to turn his way. Or so he thought.

Without warning the supposed lifeless body of Scorpion came to life his hand burning with fire and swinging like a sword, cutting off D'vorah's prongs before kicking her away from him. The green blood of her body spouted from her shorten limbs and onto him.

Then to everyone's surprise Scorpion's body moved it's arm up to it's head. And in one motion he ripped the mask off his head to reveal a burning skull. Like Noob Saibot, Scorpion had been resurrected from the dead and due to the dark magic that made that so he could not die again. But instead live with the torment and memories of pain that he lived in life. And Scorpion took that misery and pain and turned it into rage, the rage of Hellfire.

He moved his hand to his back where his second sword still lay, safe in it's sheath. Scorpion held his sword with both hands. Then all the room watched as the fire burned harder and brighter than any other, surrounding the blade. The fire changed from red to green and finally to blue.

Then Scorpion jumped into the air and came slashing down on D'vorah. And she was too wounded to have avoided him. He came slashing down and caught her from her left shoulder down to the right side of her hip.

D'vorah stayed completely still for a moment. But the following second her body began to tremble. And then the next her upper torso fell completely to the ground while her legs fell backwards.

Scorpion swung down his sword removing the flames. D'vorah herself was dead as a doornail but her body had a little surprise left. Her slashed abdomen began to wiggle and then dozens of small yellow larva came crawling out.

The larva of Kytinn usually stayed inside their mother's body until she found a host to sustain them until they were fully grown.

They began crawling over D'vorah's dead body or across the floor. Those that sprouted wings did that and headed for whatever exit. One had the misfortune to think it could land on Scorpion's arm and try to use him as a host. Before any blood could be drained Scorpion slapped his hand over it, splattering green blood all over his arm.

The others that flew headed outside the windows and into the night. But they were still young and unlikely to survive on their own without a proper host.

Kotal couldn't believe it. The last alley he had in this entire world was flying out the window, but perhaps he wasn't that unfortunate. One of the flying larva turned and flew towards the Emperor.

He reached out his arm and the larva rested itself on his arm. And in this small yellow creature with it's slimy skin and black eyes he could see his advisor D'vorah. But he could see something else in it as well.

"Kombat is concluded." He said raising his hand but keeping his eyes on the creature on his arm. He left the room the same way with it perched to his arm.

Scorpion swung down his sword causing the fire to die out around it but made the blade hiss in the air.

"Darling!" a voice said to him. He turned and before he knew it Empress Mileena was on him, both arms around his neck as she tried to pull herself towards him." You won! You won!" she sang as she tugged at him. Surprisingly calm Scorpion tried to remove her grip from around his neck.

When he pushed her aside he walked over to Noob Saibot. When the duo stood together they turned to Kitana.

"Princess." Scorpion said standing before her. If it was anyone else she might have corrected him but the unnatural color of both their eyes as well as the blood-lust they share stopped her from doing so." We too fought for your Father many years ago." He raised the blade up and along his back before returning it to it's rightful place." And as such we too have a debt to pay." He brought his right arm up and laid it across his chest, bowing his head. The Giant Saibot at his side bowed with him.

"Thank you." Kitana answered nodding her head.

This day had certainly had its fill of bloodshed. Kitana had wanted to win this tournament with the minimal amount of life loss as possible. Kaui's killing of Erron Black was acceptable, he had no other choice. But Noob Saibot and Scorpion had crossed that line. Sure they fought for her and fought her enemies, and had this been at the start of the tournament she would have been delighted. But now things were different.

Kaui was at least appreciative for that.


	16. Choices

**Choices**

The Tournament did not continue the next day, or the day after that. The Emperor Kotal Kahn had not been seen since his last defeat. Rumors said he was locked away in his tower or had fled Outworld altogether. But Kitana found that hard to believe. Of everything Kotal was he was no coward. She concluded that he was buying his time and preparing a new plan. However hopeless it may be. Even Mileena's antics were at a low.

So until Kotal reappeared they could do nothing but wait.

Ermac despite his wounds had healed thought he would not advance further in the tournament. Reptile also had his wounds to heal. And Kaui Lang although capable was still wounded as well and without the Dragon Medallion he was nowhere near as powerful as previously. Leaving only the dark duo of Noob Saibot and Scorpion.

But not for long.

Noob Saibot had been drawn off into the woods. The faces on the trees might have frightened some but Noob Saibot frightened them. And he walked silently and grimly as death itself.

And soon he realized he was not alone. The Former Sub Zero turned around to see his follower stepped into the light. A helmet was about his head, his the left side in his torso was covered but the right was not. His legs covered in armor. But the most distinguishing thing about him was his deformed face. Everything above his nose was human and flesh but below was nothing but bone.

"What do you want with me?" Noob outright demanded.

"Much." Was the creature's response.

"Then speak it." He turned and faced him fully." Have you come to fight me?" The response was not what he expected.

"No Great Warrior." He responded." I have not come to fight you. But I have come for you." He pointed a finger at him. But even that confused Noob Saibot. In the silence the follower moved closer towards him. The creature never blinked and when he walked seemed to drag his body, as if weight down by some invisible force." I am Havik." He introduce when the two men were no more than an arm's distance apart.

Usually Noob never let anyone get that close to him without being in pieces first. But there was something about this creature, this Havik that interested him.

"And what do you want with me?" Noob asked.

"There is a realm Great Warrior. A realm of no law and order, no beauty or love. A realm entirely of chaos." When Noob said nothing the creature continued." One such as you would do well there." He took a step forward." I would wish you to join me there, beg you if needed." He gaze upon Noob as if he was a great Dark God." Will you join me there?"

The idea tempted him. A realm all to his own and one seemingly made in his own imagine it seemed. And being worshiped as a God was the greatest thought of all.

That was the last time any had seen the Elder Sub Zero in Outworld. He had gone, disappeared in the night.

Kuai could not seem to blame him. He could never trust Bi Han. It had always been this way. He'd do what was required of him but his desire for duty was always beaten out by a greater force. His own desires. Kaui should have seen this coming.

Bi Han's departure would hardly change their plans given the slow pace of the Tournament. And it seemed that Kotal was not going to be seen or heard from again. It might very well be that by the end of the week Kitana would rule in Outworld.

And she knew who to thank for that. It was all thanks to the brave Reptile, the stalwart Ermac, even to Scorpion and Noob Saibot. But mostly she credited it to Kaui Lang, Sub Zero. He fought just as the others had but it was his mortality that was his greatest contribution. He left a great impression on here and as she would soon find out the feeling was mutual

As Kitana entered her chambers she noticed something out of the ordinary. Something she had not seen before. There was a piece of paper rolled up on her dresser. Kitana reached over and unrolled it to read the words on it.

It was romantic or as romantic as the Grand Master could make it sound. But Kitana understood. She could see his desperation, his want, his love in the writing. And he wanted to see her where she had saved his life. In the forest where they had fought Skarlet.

The sight of her was invigorating. Her big, beautiful eyes as blue as the sea and hair black as night, her skin soft as silk. He could feel the warmth of her body and the tender taste of her lips on him even now with all this distance between them.

Kaui had never felt this way about anyone. He didn't even know he could feel such things and that both frightened and excited him. He didn't know what he should, should he tell her? He didn't know such emotions existed and more importantly that he had them.

Right now there was only one person he felt he could talk to on the subject.

"Mr. Hasashi?" Kaui said as he walked closer. He saw Scorpion stand up straighter but he did not turn to face him. So he tried again, only louder." Mr. Hasashi?" As he took another step in one swift motion Scorpion turned and his blade was pointed right in front of kaui's good eye.

"What did you say?" He said. Kaui gulped down a breath, shrinking under the gaze of the fire spawn.

"Mr. Hasashi I have come to-"

"Don't call me that!" Scorpion roared the heat emitting from his body." The man who was Hanzo Hasashi is dead! I am Scorpion!" Kaui immediately went to his knees and bowed down.

"Forgive me." He pleaded. "I meant no offense." He bowed even lower. The tip of Scorpion's blade was resting by his head, just in front of his shoulder. He observed the boy on his knees before him.

"What do you want?" He asked turning away from him. Kaui straightened out as he jumped back to his feet.

"I've come for your advice."

"My advice?" Scorpion repeated. He took a step away from Kaui, looking for a stone to sharpen his sword. When he found one large enough he began running his blade across it.

"Yes." He nodded. Scorpion ran the rock across the blade." Concerning women."

"Women?" Scorpion repeated.

"Yes." Kaui nodded." I assume you were a good man to ask. I, I heard you were married once." Scorpion said nothing but turned his attention back to his sword.

"I was. "He answered finally." And I had a son as well." There was a bitterness in his voice. Kaui wondered if he had made a mistake by bringing this topic up. Scorpion was as brutal as Noob Saibot but as sentimental as a lamb." Why would such information be of interest you?"

"How-" Kaui began but stopped a moment to gulp down a breath." What does it feel like to be in love?" Kaui could describe himself. All his life had been violence like his brother's before him. Emotions such as love were never seen amongst the elite killers of the Lin Kuei. But the future Empress made him feel these emotions he never knew he had. He hope the man who was Hanzo Hasashi would tell him what he needed to hear.

Scorpion turned his head back to him once more.

"You ask something you don't understand." Was his answer." And do not expect me to spell it out to you. Leave me." He said waving his hand." And ask my no more questions." That was not what Kaui had expected. But even as a trained killer he remembered his cortices.

"I am sorry." He said." For everything my brother's done to you and your family."

"Your brother deserved to suffer more than any man but not for killing my family. That deed was done by another." He ran the sword across the rock and sharpened it once more.

"And have you dealt with him?" With another great swing Scorpion brought his sword across the rock, this time producing sparks.

"Yes." He said. But his voice didn't sound as 'peaceful' as one might expect a man on such a mission would feel. His voice sounded just as bitter and angry as ever. He couldn't be sure if it was because it was his natural disposition or something else.

"Well done." Kaui said not knowing what else to say." Thank you for your time." He brought both his hands up and clasped them together bowing his head to the man before departing.

That did not go as planned. Now it was down to only himself to deal with this issue.

She had expected to see him, she had hoped for it. Seeing the message seemed strange for him but there it seemed very endearing. She had hoped he would show up soon. And at the first sound of heavy boots crushing the underbrush she turned to see him.

But all at once her smiles died away when she saw not Sub Zero of the Lin Kuei but Kotal Khan the usurper of her Father's Throne, her arch enemy.


	17. True Love

**True Love**

At once she quickly jumped back and into a fighting stance her fans drawn and ready for blood.

"Hold!" The Khan pleaded with his hands open and raised to the sky." I mean you no harm." Though naturally Kitana did not believe him." Please Princess." He ventured a step forward." Allow me a few words." Had this been at the start of the Tournament Kitana would have taken his head right then and there. But something stayed her hand. He said he wanted to talk, so she would have to wait and see what he wanted.

"Speak." She said quickly and in a sharp voice. Her eyes glanced left and right looking for any of Kotal's warriors hiding in the shadows.

"I come alone and unarmed." He said noticing her shifting eyes." I only wish to talk."

"Talk of what?" she questioned.

"I believe I know a way to end this conflict between us."

"Do you admit defeat?" she questioned." Then kneel before my feet now." She pointed to the spot before her." Proclaim me the True Empress of Outworld and I will show you mercy even now." A touch of mercy, Kuai Lang would like that.

"I cannot agree to that." Kotal replied.

"Then we have nothing to discuss-"

"Please! Hear me out." When she did not reply he took that as his cue to continue." Not all wars need to be fought by spilling blood. There are other, more peaceful ways." And despite his barbaric manners that was what Kotal Khan was a pursuer of Peace. With each word he took a step closer to her. And now he was almost within arm's reach. And as daughter of the Emperor she knew exactly what he meant.

"Marriage?" she questioned." To you?"

"Before you reject me, hear me out." He straightened out before her." You desire to be Empress of Outworld. A marriage would allow you that. We'll rule your Father's Empire together, legally. So no one will doubt it. It would also bring Edenia back into the Empire and end this conflict without another drop of blood. There is much we could do better with each other's help than alone."

"You killed Jade." Kitana said." My friend is dead and-"

"And my father as well." Kotal finished." We have both lost much in this conflict, my dear." He stood before her, only a few inches between them.

"How do I know you won't go and offer Mileena the same thing behind my back? A way to cover yourself in the worst case scenario." Kotal couldn't help but smile.

"Mileena would make a terrible Empress and an even worse wife." He answered. He was silent for a few moments allowing the idea to sink in more." I would be a Good Emperor and Husband. I'd wear nice cloths and I'd get my hair trimmed." Kitana felt her tongue caught in her throat as she tried to answer. He wasn't her enemy this night but a man desperately trying to propose. He looked back at her trying to read her reaction but beneath that vale he could see nothing in those deep, blue eyes." I do not expect your answer right away. I imagine you will need some time with this."

Her back was to him. She could heard the grass crunch under his foot as he was backing away from her, leaving her with her thoughts. But she needed no time to think this over.

"I have your answer." Kitana said. Kotal stood in his place and waited." No." she turned and faced him." I have no reason to give in to your demands. This was you last try to grasp onto the power you hold so dear and it has failed."

"I disagree." Kotal said. He snapped his fingers. Kitana heard a flurry of flapping above her. Then quick as a flash there were five creatures behind her. Very familiar figures. Five D'vorahs to be exact." These are my new warriors."

"How can this be?" They looked like D'vorah in every which way except for one minor detail. Each of their eyes were orange, burning with hellfire. Hellfire they got from Scorpion. When they sucked on his blood they also sucked out his power. And now there were five D'vorah's to replace that one and each were as powerful as Scorpion.

"Even if your wraith manages to defeat one of them." Kotal said." How do you think he'd fair against all of them? Even if he could there would simply be ten more the following day. You see little Princess there's no way you can win. Not now." Her back was to him so she could view the D'vorah's. She hadn't been aware when he walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder." Now." He said leaning down and speaking into her ear." How does my offer sound now?" But before she could answer he continued." Know if you refuse me this time the offer is gone forever. And in the morning I will tear your team apart. Starting with the Grand Master."

"NO!" she yelled turning back to face him. Silence followed after as the two looked each other over.

"Then" Kotal persisted." Your answer?" Silence followed again.

Kitana did not know that this hole time Kaui had been looking for her. And when he did find her Kotal Kahn was already long gone, leaving her alone.

At first she heard the crunching sound of boots against the dirt. And when she looked Kitana saw Kaui appear through the shadows, lifting one arm up and pushing the branches of the trees away.

"Kitana." He said upon seeing her. His voice sounded just the same as Kotal Kahn's." I've been looking for you." He said as he began walking closer to her." I have something to tell you." He was standing before her now. She glanced up but couldn't meet his eyes for more than a second. "Kitana." He said. He leaned forward and reached forward to cup her cheek in his hand. But she reached her hand out and stopped his from advancing. She wanted to feel his touch so badly. But she couldn't, it would only make this harder.

"Empress." She corrected." I am your Empress."

"Empress." He said for the first time in a long time. It seemed strange to call her that after everything. After everything that had passed between them." I wanted to tell you-"

"There is nothing you can tell me that I want to hear." She quickly said. This startled Kaui. Something was wrong, she was not acting like herself.

"What's happened? Why are you-" He moved forward to try and touch her again. This time she stepped back and out of his reach.

"You swore you would serve me for as long as I needed it." She told.

"Yes." He took a step closer." But I-"

"I no longer need it." She said." I release you from my service." This couldn't be happening. She couldn't mean this." Go home Grandmaster. Go home to your clan." She turned her back to him and prepared to leave.

"My clan died for you." He told. His voice stopped her in her tracks." They died back in Edenia for you. I have nothing to go back to." Silence took them now. Kitana slowly turned her face around to meet his.

"Then rebuild Grandmaster." She turned away from him again.

"Kitana" He tried to followed her. But she was a few steps ahead of him and when he tried to follow she was gone.

And just like that Sub Zero's journey in Outworld had ended.


	18. Bound in Blood

**Bound in Blood**

1 year later.

He had done as Kitana had suggested after that, he rebuilt. He went back to the Lin Kuei temple to what few surviving members remained and he rebuilt.

And it was there in the Cold Mountains that the Lin Kuei called home that he remained. The Grand Master sat in his chair as he contemplated the matters at hand. The organization continued their work keeping in line with Kaui's 'New View' of the Lin Kuei. They still had battles with their rivals the Tengu clan.

These were the thoughts that passed through his head day after day. But just now something else came into his mind. He picked his head up and observed his surroundings, looking left to right. There was no one to be found.

There was a strange silence about the temple. And that's what had Sub Zero on edge. It never sounded like this. Someway somehow there was always at least some noise, even if it was just someone sneezing a hallway down. But somehow it was unnaturally quiet.

He rose up from his chair and thought to look for the source of this unusual disturbance. Walking across the room and down the halls only the echoing sounds of his footsteps could be heard.

And as he walked he continued to look left to right, looking for any other member of his organization. And when he heard something in a nearby room he went into it.

"Hello?" He said upon entering the room.

"Ta-Da!" A voice called to him. Turning his head and looking across the room Kaui saw a creature black as night with eyes white as the moon staring at him from the darkness.

"Bi-Han."

"Pleased to see me?" He said stepping more into the light. Kaui turned away from him, giving his answer. His brother chuckled." I don't suppose your still mad are you?" His voice echoing all around them." Don't know how you could be."

"I learned I could never put my faith in you." Kaui replied. A bad mistake since that invited Bi Han to continue.

"An important lesson." Bi Han said. His voice was closer and in front now. Looking forward Kaui saw him standing before him blocking the exit, arms crossed over his chest." Surprised it took you this long to figure it out." Kaui this time choose to say nothing, this time turning and heading for another exit." Don't know why your so upset thought. Since you knew I couldn't change."

"It wasn't about you." Kaui growled over his shoulder at his brother. He wondered if that was surprising for him to hear.

"Then who?" Bi Han asked." The Princess? Don't make me laugh." When Kaui didn't respond Bi Han had his answer." Ah then it's true. You loved her? How touching." He put his hand over his heart and fluttered his eyes." I think I'm going to gag." Kaui continued to walk away but his brother kept on taking." Your half a man Kaui."

"You don't know anything about me!" Kaui yelled turning back to him. His outburst was met with Bi Han's unnatural laughter echoing around the halls.

"So you think you're a better man than me?"

"I think I am too much like you." Kaui grumbled.

"Haha!" He let out." Then we'll know what you'll do. You'll sit here in your icy fortress longing for the past while your Princess lies in a warm bed with her…husband to be." He let out another dark chuckle." But I hear her sister's seeking a man."

Kuai groaned tightening his fist." Why have you come?" He faced his brother." After all this time why have you appeared now?"

"The wedding of Emperor Kotal Kahn and Empress Kitana will be in a few days." That was new information entirely.

"Kitana and Kotal Kahn?" He questioned." How?"

"I assumed you'd know. You were actually there." Kaui could not understand any of this. When he followed Kitana into Mortal Kombat she wanted to de-throne Kotal and take back her Father's throne. But now she marries him. It didn't make any sense. For the first time in a long time, words escaped him." Invitations have already been sent out. And yours comes personally from the Kahn." From anyone else Kaui wouldn't have expected anything but this was from his own brother. And when the Saibot cloned lunged from Bi Han and towards him Kaui jumped back avoiding it." He's offered my choice of payment for your death." The Saibot clone lunged at Kaui once more." I'll deliver your head as a wedding present." Kaui ducked as the clone threw a punch at him." I'm sure Kitana will enjoy that."

And with a rage Sub Zero never had felt before he hardened ice around his right arm and swung up to hit him in the jaw. Bi Han observed his brother, arms frozen but with eyes burning like the fires of hell.

"Let's see what you've got!" He said in defiant dark laughter. Kaui lunged forward his arms frozen with ice and a lifetime of rage to fuel him.

Bi Han was the first person Kaui ever hated. The first man he ever wanted to kill. All the anger, all the pain in Kaui's life. It all led back to Bi Han.

He jumped at his brother and swung a punch at him. But Bi Han stepped aside and dodged him. So He swung again only for Bi Han to dodge again. But then Bi Han reared his head down and smashed it against Kaui's sending him right to the ground.

Kaui put both hands on the ground and pushed up kicking both his legs up and into Bi Han's stomach. It staggered him a moment but then he reached down and grabbed Kaui by his ankle. Then he turned, swinging his younger brother around. And then finally releasing him, sending him soaring through the air and slamming into the stone wall cracking it.

Kaui groaning pushing himself onto his feet, supporting himself on the wall. When he looked up he saw Bi Han coming down on him bearing both fists. Kaui jumped out of the way as Noob came swinging down on the wall breaking it down as he slammed onto it.

Stones crumbled and dust flew all around them. Kaui kept a sharp eye waiting for a figure to lunge at him from the shadows.

Then he felt two large arms clutch and squeeze to his neck. Kaui quickly shot his elbow back. But as soon as he did he felt the squeezing feeling around his neck gone. He turned around to see no one there at all. When he turned to the right he was suddenly punched in the face. Then he was punched in the stomach.

Kaui raised up his hand and shot a blast of ice. But whatever his target had been it was gone and his ice shot across the room. He quickly scanned the room looking from where his foe would strike next. He never imagined that would be below him.

He suddenly felt his legs grabbed and his body lifted into the air. Bi Han had reappeared beneath him, grabbed him and suplexed Kaui onto the ground cracking his head against the ground. Blood began to pour from Kaui's head and onto the ground, even splashing onto Bi Han's boot.

"Even in death I'm stronger!" Bi Han roared. He swung down and slammed his brother onto the ground. Then as Kaui tried to pry himself up Bi Han was quickly on him. He grabbed Kuai by his hair once more and slammed his head into the ground. Then a second time, then a third. Each time causing more and more blood to pour from his head.

Then when Kaui thought it was over he felt himself suddenly grabbed from the front. Looking down he saw a black puddle had formed under him and Bi Han's figure was in it. He latched onto him and pulled him into the portal.

They reappeared on the ceiling above and Kaui was brought slamming down by the clone while his brother watched.

The clone exploded on contact as Kaui's head cracked against the ground. The ground was colored with red and black, running across the floor.

And Bi han stood over the bloody mess. A snicker left his mouth as he seemed happy with his handy work. He prepared to turn away but was stopped. Kaui was down but not out. He formed a small ice dagger in his right hand and plunged it down into Bi Han's black foot.

"AH!" he roared more than screamed. Then Kaui jumped up, his face covered in blood blinding him even further. But he was not deterred. He reached up and punched his brother in the face, then a second time.

The force of the second strike was enough to knock him off his feet. So Kaui reached forward and grabbed him by his shoulders and drove a knee into his stomach. Bi Han grabbed Kaui by his shoulders and pushed him back onto the ground.

With the force given to him Kaui went back but turned it into a roll. And when he faced Bi han again he held out his hand and shot him with a gust of ice.

And Bi Han either did not have time to dodge or didn't even try. The blast hit him and began to cover his torso. Kaui jumped up from his feet and lunged forward. And with a punch shattered the ice. Shattering the ice he knocked away parts of Bi Han's body, piece by piece and forming a giant hole through his torso. The strain appeared too much and Bi Han fell onto his back.

Now when clash was over it was finally Kuai Lang who stood victorious and Bi Han on the ground the loser.

"Go on!" the Older Brother yelled." Use me as an excuse! Blame me for everything!"

"All our lives all we've done was fight, brother." The younger answered." Look where it's taken us."

"I'm not responsible for the man you are!"

Bi Han was the first person Kaui ever hated. And if Kaui was like his brother he knew what would come next. He would act on his impulse end Bi Han's wretched life. Ripped his head from his miserable shoulders and feed his body to the dogs. But then he remembered something. Something he had been told once.

' _You are as much your brother as I am my sister'_ Kitana's words. Kitana's words to comfort him when he needed it most.

Without warning Kaui turned around and began running for the doors. The defeated Bi Han lay on his back, watching him go.

"Where are you going Kaui?" Bi Han called to him.

"Outworld!" He called." To Kitana!" His voice echoed in the halls for Bi Han to listened to even long after Kaui had gone.


	19. Retribution

**Retribution**

It had been over a year since Sub Zero had been to Outworld. But even after all this time he remembered his way around. The Living Forest, the Rivers of Blood and finally the Palace of Outworld.

He saw many of Kotal's bone armored soldiers all around. But none of them would stop him, whether they came in dozens of thousands. But none stopped him or even tried to approach him. Perhaps he was giving off an icy aura that none which to be involved with.

So he entered into the Palace ready to start his search. He imagined the Throne Room would be a good place to start. And standing at the door to the Throne Room was the first familiar face.

"Grand Master!" Reptile said. The upper ends of his cheeks curled up, a smile forming under his mask." It does me well to see you here. You left so abruptly last time."

"Reptile." Kaui said." Is Kitana in there?" He pointed to the big wooden doors behind him. Reptile glanced at the door then back at Kaui.

"Yes." He hissed." But she can wait. Ermac will wish to see you as well. Follow me-"

"No Reptile. I have come to see Kitana."

"The Emperor and Empress do not wish to be disturbed." Reptile told.

"Reptile." Kaui said." Please. Please allow me to pass." The Zateran looked down at the Grand Master. They had fought together and both had sworn a vow to Kitana. And although Sub Zero had been released from his vow Reptile was not.

He turned his yellow eyes in one direction and then the other.

"I wish you could have come sooner Grand Master." He said laying a hand on his shoulder." It looks like I just missed you." Without another word he turned and walked away. And the last Kaui saw of him was his retreating figure around the corner.

Now no one stood in his path. He put both hands forward and with little force he pushed the doors open. And when the doors opened and he entered inside all eyes fell on him.

Directly in front of him Kaui could see the Emperor and soon to be Empress. She looked the same as the last time he had seen her. Covering her body was a dress of silk, stretching down her long legs with a spikey headdress.

"You?" Kotal questioned surprised to see the Grand Master walking across his throne room.

"Yes." Kaui answered in his gravely deep voice. He looked to Kitana and she was surprised by his sudden appearance. But this was an awkward situation to say the least.

"Uh Welcome." Kotal said." Welcome. You are a friend to my wife." He reached over and put his hand over Kitana's. And Kaui did not like that. His eyes squinted as he grinded his teeth.

"What brings you here Grand Master?" Kitana asked. Her voice was as sweet and musical as Kaui remembered. It gave him the courage for what would come next.

"I swore I would make you Empress." He said to her." And I mean to honor that debt." He turned from her and to her husband to be." Kotal Kahn!" he pointed to him." Face me in Mortal Kombat!" His voice echoed all around the halls.

But he didn't seem to be taken seriously.

"Your cause is just." Kotal said." But your Princess will be Empress it will be done in only a few days' time."

"No." Kaui said." I pledged to have her and only her sit on the Throne in Outworld. The Throne her Father sat on." He put one leg out before the other, twisting his body and put his fists up." Face me!"

With each passing second it was clear the Grand Master was serious with his threat.

Kotal turned and looked at his wife. And for the first time in over a year he could not understand what was going on inside her head. Would she agree with the Grand Master? Would she change her mind after all this time? After all this time he tried to make her happy. Maybe a show of force would remind her.

"Very well Grand Master." Kotal roared rising to his feet." The Emperor accepts your challenge."

Kotal pulled out his knife and lunged forward, trying to stab Kaui right in the eyes. Kaui put up both his arms and managed to grab onto Kotal's arm, stopping him. The two grunted and groaned as they pushed against each other.

Together both took a step back and Kotal wasted no time in trying to slashed at Sub Zero again. But the Grand Master swung out his hand and punched away the knife. Now it was down to hand to hand. And all the while Kitana sat watching from the throne.

Kotal raised both his hands to the sky and almost immediately Kaui could feel the heat rising. The heat seemed to be coming from the sky above, the ground below and even Kotal's body. Kaui took in a deep, huffed breath.

Kotal then swung both arms forward. And looking above Kaui saw the bright, golden rays of the sun shooting down from the sky and at him.

Slow enough to dodge Kaui raised up his arms and began forming an ice wall above himself. The sun's light hit against the ice and began melting it into water. But Kaui continued to add more ice, if he didn't he'd be vaporized.

Kotal then took the pressure off Kaui. The Grand Master then quickly went from defense to offense. He took a step forward and swung his arms. Sending his former shield flying at his enemy like canon fire.

But Kotal simply swung his hands forward and clapped them together, shattering the ice like glass. Kaui himself jumped forward now, coming down and taking Kotal down. He landed one punch as they went to the ground and a second as they rolled around. Kaui managed to get on top and landed another punch. This time breaking the skin and forcing the Emperor to bleed.

Kotal was bleeding across the face. Kaui reached down and tried to grab him as Kotal tried to get him off. But sitting there as he glared down at his foe Kaui saw something.

The blood poured out of the wound on his cheek and rolled down his cheek. But then he evaporated and sunk into his skin. And the blood and wound healed itself.

The Osh-Tekk had two sources for their power. One was the sun which would give them power so long as it was in the sky. But the second thing from which they could get power was from blood.

And when Kotal first went to Earth made a lot of blood. They knew him as Buluc a God of War.

The blood melted into his skin, giving him new strength. He put his hand onto Kaui's chest and with one great push knocked him up and into the air.

But he was sent farther than that as he went crashing through the ceiling and into the room above. The Kahn was right after him, crashing through the same spot Kaui had went to and stood above him.

And Kotal came swinging down with another great punch. But Kaui put up both his arms and blocked the blow. Although the hit sent him flying back down and back into the throne room.

Slowly he pushed his arms against the ground, trying to get back to his feet. Looking up he saw Kitana was still in her throne and looking at him.

"Stay down." She pleaded." If you stay down he'll let you live."

"No." Kaui grunted as he pushed himself onto his feet." I can't."

"Why?"

Kaui made as if he might answer but Kotal's reappearance stopped that. He heard a slam behind him and the floor shake beneath him. Turning around he saw Kotal Kahn standing there.

"You should never have come back Lin Kuei." he said. Kotal held out his hand and from it blasted a ray of light. Kaui was tired and unprepared. The light came at him faster than he could dodge and it blasted a hole right through his stomach.

The Grand Master fell back onto the ground. He brought both his hands up to the wound and with a blast of ice froze it before he bleed out. He tried to get back on his feet after that. Ready to push himself back into the fight.

But Kotal was already on him. Slamming his foot down on Kaui's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. And looking up Kaui saw the Emperor's hand glowing with sunlight as he prepared to shot another blast down at him.

But he was stopped before he could. A blue blur flew between them. And one moment Kotal's hand was glowing with sunlight, the next it was on the floor in a bloodied mess.

"AH!" Kotal roared as he stumbled back holding his stunted arm." You?!" He yelled. Kaui turned his head to see that Kitana had risen from her throne, drawing out both her fans just having thrown one.

"Yes." She answered as the fan came back into her hand. To Kotal's surprise she turned her attention from him and began walking away.

"You're not going to kill me?" Kotal questioned.

"No." Kitana answered." That's not the kind of Empress I want to be." She glanced back at Kaui Lang on the floor.

At that moment the door burst open and Kotal's special forces, two Kytinn with Wraith Blood. But they had no sooner set foot in the door than another come on the scene.

Reptile burst in behind them stabbing his claws through the chest of one. Ermac appeared nearby and with a wave of his hands split the other in two. When the brief struggle concluded Kotal had no allies once again.

"You've made a big mistake." Kotal grunted." You haven't seen the last of me. I will be back." He grumbled." And I will take back for what is mine." Without another word he disappeared in a cloud of ash and smoke.

Kitana wasted no time in bending down and tending to Sub Zero. He took a few deep, heavy breaths as his head rolled to the right. Kitana reached down and put her hand on the right side of his face. Gaining his attention and forcing him to turn his head to her.

"Kaui." She said.

"Empress." Kaui said in a quick voice. His breaths were short, his eyes barely open.

"Kitana, you can call me Kitana."

"Kitana." He said in a whisper." You asked me Why? "She had to lean in to listen, his voice growing softer and more strained by the second." Why I fight." He went silent a few seconds and Kitana thought he might not speak again. But after gaining some strength he did. "My whole life all I ever did was fight. Fought for the Lin Kuei, fought my brother, fought who I was. This was the only time in my life that I fought for someone other than myself." He lifted his hand up and touched her cheek. She reached up with her other hand and pressed it against her face." This was my chance to redeem myself."

Ermac and Reptile crossed over the room. With each step they observed the scene with even more caution.

"And you did so." Kitana told him." You did so." She continued to grip his hand against her face until he didn't have the strength to hold it on his own.

 **The End**


End file.
